<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Principado de Órion by charlote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547016">O Principado de Órion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlote/pseuds/charlote'>charlote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Guerra, Magia, Multi, Referências da obra original, reencarnação, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlote/pseuds/charlote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os olhos dela eram castanhos. Grandes e expressivos.<br/>Seu cabelo loiro caía em cascata pelas costas e mechas emolduravam seu rosto.<br/>Não conseguia respirar direito de tão chocado com a garota em sua frente.<br/>- N..n..não chega perto de mim!!!<br/>Arregalou mais os olhos. A voz. Até a voz era igual. Natsu tremia assustado, com medo de ser verdade. Deu um passo e segurou o rosto da garota, ignorando o esperneio dela. Com um misto de esperança e descrença, perguntou sem fôlego:<br/>- Lucy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grandine/Igneel (Fairy Tail), Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A noite em que a perdi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Um grito, depois um choro cheio de agonia. Ela tinha morrido nos seus braços. Natsu era um rapaz inconsequente, imaturo e impulsivo, mas de uma coisa sabia. Sua amiga, a única que suportava seu jeito era tudo pra ele e agora ela morreu. Seus olhos não paravam de derramar lágrimas, sua mão ainda tentava estancar o sangue na barriga dela.</p>
  <p>- Lucy, por favor.</p>
  <p>Sussurrou desesperado e em um instante depois... Uma explosão sacudiu todo o salão.</p>
  <p>A guerra continuava lá fora e o templo onde estavam não aguentaria muito. Os pilares estremeciam e um deles, o que estava na sua frente rachou. Natsu encarou o alicerce, sua mente saindo um pouco do caos depois que Lucy parou de respirar. Nesse instante mais pilares racharam, um seguido do outro e um cheiro forte veio com o vento soprando do outro lado do salão. Virou o rosto na direção. Enxofre e algo mais. Estreitou os olhos, farejando. Sangue humano.</p>
  <p>O teto também começou a rachar, o som ecoando junto um urro gutural. Respirando fundo olhou para a garota nos seus braços. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, desde o momento em que foi ferida estavam assim. Lucy gemia dizendo que sentia tanto medo. Ele mesmo se sentia assim, mas não tinha demonstrado para não assustá-la. Outro estrondo sacudiu o templo, só que desta vez o impacto foi interno enquanto os abalos aumentavam as rachaduras no mármore negro.</p>
  <p>A poeira caindo não o incomodou, nem o fato de que uma das Feras tinha invadido esse lugar. Levantando mais o tronco dela, trouxe para mais perto dele. Lucy tinha um rosto tão bonito. De tão perto assim, como nunca chegou de quando estava viva, lamentou tanto não ter dito isso antes, de sequer ter tentado. Se debruçando sobre ela tombou a cabeça, seu braço na cintura fina a apertando enquanto colava os lábios nos dela, frios e sem vida. Seus olhos fechados derramaram mais duas lágrimas, seu peito rasgado por dentro. Um impacto estremeceu o piso liso de mármore negro enquanto o cheiro de enxofre e sangue impregnava tudo ao redor.</p>
  <p>Natsu parou o beijo. O primeiro e o último que teve com ela. Encostando a testa na sua ainda de olhos fechados, ignorou o urro que sacudiu os pilares, rachou o teto e o chão açoitando seus cabelos e roupas. A Fera estava a meros metros dos dois. Com certeza apreciando o momento antes de atacar.</p>
  <p>Não sentia mais medo, só resignação. Numa das poucas vezes que agia com maturidade (sério, como Lucy sempre reclamava que faltava esse tipo de atitude nele), fez uma promessa.</p>
  <p>- Espere por mim. Logo vou me encontrar com você.</p>
  <p>Outro urro ecoou e um impacto de algo se aproximando derrubou um pedaço de mármore do teto perto deles. Natsu então deitou o corpo de Lucy no chão delicadamente e se levantou, se voltando para o monstro do outro lado.</p>
  <p>O dragão vermelho escancarava a boca mostrando as presas enormes. Era um dos maiores que já tinha visto, com cicatrizes e as asas gigantescas recolhidas pelo pouco espaço. A fera se abaixou nas patas dianteiras enquanto sua cauda chicoteou para o lado, derrubando mais pilares e desabando o teto atrás. Natsu quase riu, não queria que ele fugisse?</p>
  <p>Os dragões eram seres de grande poder. Por isso dominaram a humanidade e por isso existiam magos como ele. Com o poder transbordando... A magia queimando... Tomou impulso e avançou na fera gritando.</p>
  <p>O Dragon Slayer era coberto por chamas douradas quando o primeiro golpe quebrou os ossos do dragão.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Selado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naquela noite onde toda a humanidade lutou para sobreviver, a batalha que acontecia dentro do Templo de Órion ficou escondida por todos. O dragão de lava tentava a todo custo devorar o mago de chamas douradas. Ele o tinha perseguido de propósito, saboreando o momento de quando o encurralasse, mas para seu desgosto era ele que estava em desvantagem. O fedelho rugia fogo e o golpeava de um modo tão feroz que quebrou sua pata traseira. A articulação da coxa foi triturada e queimada até os ossos o deixando mais irado. Era um dragão de fogo! Como podia perder desse jeito?</p><p>Correndo nas três patas não conseguiu voar pelo espaço limitado do salão, então arreganhou a boca. Soltou o rugido de lava que derreteu o mármore cobrindo o chão. O moleque saltou para um pilar que caía se despedaçando pelo meio e tomou um impulso se atirando direto para ele. Karren quase riu da loucura até perceber. Que olhar era aquele? Era pura ira? Não... Os olhos do humano o encaravam vidrados de instinto. Chicoteou a cauda flamejante, mas antes de acertá-lo o humano bloqueou com o antebraço e agarrou as escamas de sua cauda.</p><p>Karren dilatou as pupilas descrente quando o moleque virou um vulto de chamas e depois seu corpo, imenso de dragão, foi atirado para longe quebrando os pilares até se chocar na parede. O gemido de dor que soltou foi abafado pelo estrondo. Mal se ergueu do chão e uma chama em forma de lança cravou em sua barriga, abrindo um talho na pele grossa, mas exposta. Agora estava praticamente ganindo como um cachorro. O dragão encarou o moleque que estava parado à poucos metros na sua frente. Se atentou para seu rosto e seus braços, para as marcas que surgiram e estreitou os olhos.</p><p>- <em>Dragon</em> <em>Force</em>.</p><p>Sua voz era grossa como de um homem humano, grave saindo do fundo do seu peito. Os dois se encararam dando uma trégua na batalha e o dragão lentamente mancou até se distanciar da parede. Seus passos abalavam mais o teto instável, mas não incomodava o humano.</p><p>- Diga-me garoto, acha mesmo que pode me derrotar?</p><p>O mago que estava curvado em posição de ataque inclinou a cabeça, a franja rosada dos cabelos cobrindo um pouco seus olhos.</p><p>- Sim.</p><p>Karren riu, o som ecoando pelo templo.</p><p>- Saiba que mesmo nessa forma, nem toda Força de Dragão vai te salvar.</p><p>O jovem então sorriu de canto, o que irritou profundamente o dragão.</p><p>- Mesmo? Pois eu acho que vai perder o coração.</p><p>Karren se espantou, seus chifres protuberantes quase arranhando o teto e vendo o mago abriu o sorriso. Ele olhou para baixo, direto para a poça de sangue debaixo do dragão e a fera experimentou o que era medo. O ferimento, um rasgado profundo que atravessava sua barriga até o peito deixava exposto seu ponto fraco. Esse batia acelerado e brilhante iluminando bem suave o piso negro e o sangue perdido.</p><p>- Como sabe disso?</p><p>O mago o encarou lívido de ódio.</p><p>- Não é da sua conta.</p><p>As chamas que o envolviam explodiram, no mesmo instante um padrão mágico surgiu no chão. O Dragon Slayer se inclinou para frente, o corpo tensionando ao esticar os braços para baixo, cruzando com as palmas estendidas.</p><p>- Metsuryü Ôgi...</p><p>Karren arregalou os olhos chocado, urrando de afronta e terror. A bocarra escancarava enquanto tropeçou cravando as garras na mármore, berrando indignado.</p><p>- HUMANO MALDITO!!!</p><p>- GUREN HÔÔKEN!!!</p><p>Os dois se atiraram contra o outro. O dragão saltando com a pata dianteira erguida para despedaçar o mago e este brilhando com as chamas douradas em forma de lâmina. O gume de uma espada. O choque causou um estrondo que desabou mais o teto e o brilho explodiu num clarão ofuscante.</p><p>Natsu atravessou o dragão. Na sua palma, o órgão pulsante e dourado. Caiu agachado, apoiando a mão livre no mármore, enquanto o corpo da fera desabava atrás de si. Arquejou exausto, encarando o coração que parou de bater perdendo o brilho e fechou os olhos abaixando a cabeça. Tinha queimado toda a magia. Só tinha forças agora para se manter de pé. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, procurou pensar em como saíria dali e não em alguém que perdeu nos próprios braços, mas foi inútil.</p><p>Apertou os olhos, sentindo aquela dor voltar quando ouviu um barulho. Encarou o chão e o mármore estremeceu sob ele. Natsu se concentrou mais e o barulho aumentava. De repente, uma rachadura abriu onde estava seguindo até o dragão morto. A falha aumentava criando outras rachaduras. Girou se levantando e antes que corresse o piso desabou, abrindo uma cratera engolindo ele e o dragão. Na queda, percebeu que ainda segurava o coração da fera e atirou para longe. O peito aberto da carcaça despejava lava o cobrindo inteiro. Gritou cobrindo o rosto com o braço esperando a carne queimar, mas para sua surpresa não aconteceu. A lava ficava presa nas chamas que o envolviam, como se os dois fossem compatíveis.</p><p>Era maluquice e mesmo assim acontecia. Enquanto se agitava tentando se soltar, afundou num lago subterrâneo e ao seu lado o corpo do dragão. Natsu aproveitou para tentar sair, mas a lava endurecia restringindo seus movimentos. Quanto mais se mexia mais o prendia e em questão de minutos, não podia mais se mover. Fechou os olhos. Que ironia. Tinha feito uma promessa que logo se encontraria com Lucy, mas acabou preso como um inseto num âmbar. A última coisa que pensou antes de cair num sono profundo foi no beijo e que seria melhor se tivesse feito isso antes.</p><p>Assim o Dragon Slayer ficou. Dormindo preso na lava que se transformou em cristal. Ninguém soube realmente o que aconteceu no Templo e muito menos com ele. Anos se passaram, décadas e séculos. Com quatrocentos anos depois, a guerra sobre os humanos e dragões virou história e cidades foram erguidas onde antes eram campos de batalha.</p><p>O Templo de Órion se tornou famoso por ser a única construção em pé desde essa época. E por isso, mesmo que só fossem ruínas, as terras que o rodeavam ficaram conhecidas como o Principado de Órion. Pertencentes à um príncipe justo que herdou dos seus antepassados.</p><p>Num quarto de um dormitório, uma garota lia avida e maravilhada um livro sobre a história da cidade. A guerra contra os dragões. Os famosos Dragon Slayers. Suspirou fechando o volume olhando pela janela, seus cabelos loiros soltos e usando óculos pra leitura. Se debruçando no beiral imaginou como seria conhecer de verdade um mago desses. Então, pestanejou revirando os olhos e se recriminando.</p><p>
  <em>Magos assim não existem mais, Lucy.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O jovem dentro do cristal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nas ruínas do Templo, um grupo de arqueólogos se reunia em volta de uma cratera que acharam depois de levantar uma parte do teto desabado. Eles jogaram cordas e desceram até onde havia uma caverna. Num total de cinco, o mais jovem deles, Ian Mckenze, pegou um pequeno tubo do bolso da calça. Puxou uma trava e o objeto soltou uma bola de energia verde voando até o teto da caverna. Com a luz esverdeada viram o lago enorme, bem em frente onde estavam. Um dos velhos assobiou alto.</p><p>- Já imaginou se cairmos aí?</p><p>- Isso porque <em>alguém </em>esqueceu de soltar as luzes antes de descermos.</p><p>Gregor reclamou, fazendo Ian revirar os olhos. Então olhando para a água turva percebeu algo no fundo do lago. Franziu a testa e chegou mais perto.</p><p>- Gregor, vem cá dar uma olhada nisso.</p><p>- O que foi?</p><p>O jovem de cabelos vermelhos se agachou ao seu lado.</p><p>- Acho que tem alguma coisa no fundo.</p><p>O outro apertou os olhos. Realmente dava pra ver algo e parecia gigante. Estalou os dedos e raios crepitavam na sua palma. Pegou uma bolinha de vidro da mochila e se levantando colocou os raios dentro dela e atirou para frente. A bolinha flutuou parada bem no centro do lago. Então estalou dedos de novo e várias duplicatas surgiram. Gregor abriu a mão fazendo com que todas ficassem ao redor do lago e lentamente abaixou o braço, mergulhando-as. Quando elas chegaram ao fundo, tudo o que tinha lá embaixo ficou visível. Os dois jovens ofegaram de espanto.</p><p>- Você acha...</p><p>- Claro que é.</p><p>Irritado com a conversa enigmática dos dois, Thomas, o mais velho foi até eles reclamando.</p><p>- O que estão fazendo, moleques? Viemos aqui para descobrir a fonte de magia misteriosa e não para bancar os...</p><p>- Senhor, é melhor ver isso.</p><p>Ian falou quase sem fôlego. Estranhando Thomas chegou mais perto parando ao lado do rapaz moreno e ao mirar para baixo, seus olhos cansados quase saltaram pra fora. Ele pegou os óculos e os limpou na camisa branca, mas ao colocá-los viu a mesma coisa.</p><p>- Santo Deus.</p><p>- Deus não tem nada haver com isso. - Gregor retrucou o olhando de lado e em seguida abriu um sorriso enorme - O Príncipe Jellal vai ficar orgulhoso quando souber.</p><p>Voltou a encarar o fundo do lago. Os outros dois arqueólogos se juntaram à eles e também ficaram chocados. Enterrado bem no fundo eles olhavam para um esqueleto de dez metros de dragão. O animal era tão grande que sua cauda quase dava a volta ao redor da parede de pedra. Ao lado dele um lacrima gigante. A fonte de magia que o Príncipe ordenou que sua equipe encontrasse. Era a descoberta mais importante desde.... Bem, desde a Lança Ten Commandments do Rei de Eramar, Cameron Haru.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seis meses depois.</em>
</p><p>Lucy Heartfilia tinha um sonho. Era bem simples para ela, mas uma completa perda de tempo para seu pai. Ela queria se tornar a maga que sua ancestral foi. Certo, não tem nada de simples nisso. Mas não se importava. Desde pequenininha escutava as histórias a respeito da garota. Sua avó e sua mãe se juntavam na biblioteca enorme da mansão Heartfilia e mostravam para ela o quadro de uma jovem linda, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. As duas gostavam de compara-la com a garota do quadro e sempre antes de dormir, em noites frias, contavam a história da maga estelar.</p><p>Há quatrocentos anos existiam magos de todos os tipos como hoje só que também havia os Dragon Slayers. Lucy, filha de um grande latifundiário praticava a magia dos espíritos estelares e era tão corajosa que se juntou na guerra contra os dragões. Ela tinha fugido de casa, porque não aguentava mais se esconder em porões e para fugir desse medo, saiu escondida munida apenas de três chaves douradas e uma mochila. Não se sabe muito como ela conseguiu chegar ao reino de Eramar, o Quartel General da resistência humana, mas que ao cruzar os portões sua vida inteira mudou.</p><p>Entrou para uma guilda de magos, a Fairy Tail e a cada missão de suporte para os soldados que fazia ganhava experiência e mais chaves douradas. Lucy chegou ao ponto de possuir as 12 chaves do zodíaco, virando assim a maga mais poderosa das estrelas. Ela tinha uma habilidade ímpar. Podia invocar vários espíritos de uma vez e combinar seus ataques de tal forma que foi convocada para linha de frente.</p><p>Quando novinha, era sempre nessa parte que perguntava para as duas o que foi que aconteceu com a maga e sempre sua mãe e avó sorriam divertidas dizendo que estava na hora de dormir. Lucy ficava brava e se emburrava, mas nem um beicinho e os olhos grandes implorando adiantava.</p><p>Ao fazer treze anos foi quando soube o que aconteceu com a maga e de um modo nada bom. Numa festa na mansão seu pai irado com sua insistência na magia, a puxou para um canto do salão, atrás da dupla escadaria no hall. Ele estava bravo porque a todo minuto interrompia a conversa com seus sócios falando sobre chaves douradas, guildas e aventuras. Os senhores de idade não se incomodavam, achavam bonitinho, mas Jude não gostou e por isso, se curvou para recém adolescente sussurrando.</p><p>- Nunca mais faça isso.</p><p>- Mas por que? Magia é uma coisa incrível, papai. Seus amigos também acham.</p><p>Jude tinha apertado os dentes, estreitando os olhos.</p><p>- Magia não é incrível. Ela tira a vida de jovens inconsequentes.</p><p>- Por que diz isso?</p><p>- Você sabe como termina a história da garota do quadro? – ela negou timidamente com a cabeça – Ela morreu. Na primeira vez que lutou num campo de batalha.</p><p>- Mentira.</p><p>- Não é. Usou tanta magia que se esgotou e foi morta. Na batalha decisiva contra os dragões.</p><p>Lucy ofegava chocada. Seu pai a encarou friamente e voltou para a roda de amigos, a deixando sozinha naquele canto escondido da escadaria. Não, não podia ser. Sua história favorita não terminava assim. Tremendo, saiu disparada para o corredor, correndo às cegas até a biblioteca onde entrou e fechou as portas atrás de si. Andou até a lareira, onde acima ficava o retrato. Não pode ser verdade. Ela não podia ter morrido assim, sua aventura não acabou desse jeito. E encarando a garota que sorria de um jeito simples, Lucy demorou a perceber que estava chorando. Tocou na bochecha vendo as lágrimas na palma. Por que chorava? Só estava em negação pelo fim da história, não é? Contudo, por algum motivo sentia dor e tristeza, tudo misturado em medo.</p><p>- Você morreu mesmo na grande luta contra os dragões?</p><p>Perguntou baixinho e só o silêncio como resposta. O crepitar da lareira chamou sua atenção e olhou para as chamas escarlates que queimavam as achas de madeira. Observou o fogo ficando mais calma e relaxando. Então, como se estivesse hipnotizada, uma imagem apareceu.</p><p>Uma pessoa de costas para ela em chamas.</p><p>Piscou atordoada, tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu sentada no sofá. Lucy ofegava assustada. Não foi como tivesse imaginado a forma de uma pessoa no fogo. Ela viu literalmente alguém em pé, com chamas a cobrindo por inteiro que levantava suas roupas e cabelos. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados de susto. E o que mais a confundia era que conhecia essa pessoa. Foi nessa noite ao dormir que começou a sonhar com o rapaz das chamas.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Tinham passado quatro anos e ainda via a silhueta de um cara de costas para ela. <em>Pegando</em> <em>fogo</em>. Lucy sentia vergonha por isso. Nunca contou para ninguém. Nem para sua mãe, ela não ia acreditar. E também não iria estragar sua grande chance. Depois de tanto tempo, conseguiu que a mandassem para Eramar, a cidade-sede do principado. Layla conseguiu com muito sacrificio convencer seu pai, sob o pretexto de cursar uma faculdade, mas na verdade iria entrar era numa guilda. A mesma que sua ancestral era membro. Não sabia como era na época, mas hoje para entrar tinha que estudar e ver se tinha aptidão para a magia. Desde a guerra, nenhuma guilda por decreto aceitava jovens que não fossem capazes de cuidar si. Muita gente morreu na época, principalmente da sua idade.</p><p>Há um mês tinha se mudado para o dormitório feminino, a Fairy Hills e estava sonhando de novo com cara das chamas quando sacudiram seu ombro.</p><p>- Lucy.</p><p>- Hum.</p><p>Não queria acordar, estava quase alcançando o braço dele.</p><p>- Lucy, levanta.</p><p>Não, só mais um pouco. Já podia sentir o calor das chamas na sua mão quando foi puxada pra trás e um segundo depois seu corpo inteiro doeu. Arregalou os olhos. Encarava o piso de madeira e seu nariz doía pra caramba. Se virou irritada para pessoa que a acordou.</p><p>- Levy, sua doida! Quase quebra meu nariz!</p><p>A baixinha de cabelo azul sorriu pra ela. Na sua mão, a ponta do lençol que tinha puxado.</p><p>- Anda. Tem uma coisa que você precisa ver.</p><p>Levantando emburrada, Lucy puxou o lençol da amiga e dobrou, logo se virando para arrumar a cama.</p><p>- Se não for uma chave do zodiaco, pode ir embora.</p><p>Atrás dela, a baixinha revirou os olhos e agarrou sua mão.</p><p>- Vem logo, Lucy.</p><p>- Hei!</p><p>Levy a arrastou para fora do quarto e disparou pelo corredor. Para um corpo pequeno era bem rápida. Lucy estava apenas de short e camiseta (o que não tinha nada demais, só morava garotas ali), mas ainda sim estava irritada. Nem penteou o cabelo! Levy a levou direto para sala, onde várias garotas estavam em pé, outras sentadas no chão e no sofá, assistindo o que passava no globo de lacrima. O objeto ficava num pedestal e era grande o suficiente para que visse da porta.</p><p>- O que é?</p><p>Apontando com o queixo, ela soltou sua mão.</p><p>- Olha só.</p><p>Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e um senhor de idade estavam num salão do museu de história draconiana. Eles eram entrevistados por um repórter loiro de óculos escuros na cabeça.</p><p>
  <em>- Então, vai ser liberado mesmo?</em>
</p><p>O senhor acenou confirmando.</p><p>
  <em>- Sim. Acabou essa semana a montagem do esqueleto do dragão que encontramos numa caverna embaixo das ruínas do Templo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- E o senhor pode ao menos nos dar alguma informação?</em>
</p><p>Lucy arregalou os olhos e se virou para Levy</p><p>- Ele disse <em>dragão</em>?</p><p>A baixinha cruzou os braços.</p><p>- É. Não se lembra? Eu te falei que encontraram uma ossada bem debaixo daquele templo famoso - pôs o dedo no queixo, pensando - parece que não acharam antes porque a entrada estava soterrada.</p><p>Lucy levantou as sobrancelhas e prestou mais atenção.</p><p>
  <em>- Sabemos que pertence à época das guerras e que não morreu de modo natural.</em>
</p><p>Todo mundo que estava na sala prendeu a respiração. O repórter parecia que estava quase gritando e o arqueólogo ruivo segurou um sorriso, assumindo a explicação.</p><p>- <em>Não diga que...</em></p><p>
  <em>- Exatamente. Ele foi derrotado por um Dragon Slayer.</em>
</p><p>Todo mundo exclamou. Lucy piscou pasma e Levy soltou os braços.</p><p>- Caramba!</p><p>Apontando atrás de si, a Lacrima Vision focou no esqueleto pendurado acima no teto. Os dedos do arqueólogo apontavam para o externo do dragão.</p><p>- <em>Estão vendo? Aquela parte foi atravessada até a coluna. Enquanto montávamos o esqueleto ficamos perdidos, até que notamos que os dois ossos do externo foram partidos e uma vértebra estava destruída. Se olharem bem, a pata traseira direita também tem fraturas. Do fémur até a articulação.</em><em> Ficou claro para nós que foi obra de um mago.</em></p><p>O repórter loiro sacudiu os braços, como se estivesse dando socos.</p><p>
  <em>- COOOLLLL!</em>
  <em> Demais!!! E quanto ao Dragon Slayer? Acharam vestígios dele também?</em>
</p><p>O senhor empurrou os óculos, cruzando as mãos nas costas.</p><p>
  <em>- Infelizmente não. O que é uma pena. É a primeira vez que temos uma prova concreta da história da Guerra e não foi encontrado o esqueleto do mago no lago onde achamos o do dragão.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Verona-san, mas vocês acharam outra coisa bem mais interessante, não é?</em>
</p><p>O arqueólogo o olhou atravessado, fazendo o jovem quase dar um tapa na testa. Foi engraçado. Lucy se perguntou por que não cortaram quando percebeu que estavam ao vivo.</p><p>
  <em>- Sim, meu jovem. Como bem sabe, nosso príncipe ordenou que se investigasse a fonte de magia que o Conselho Era detectou. E o que encontramos ao lado da ossada foi isto.</em>
</p><p>Eles andaram até ficar de frente para um lacrima gigante. Lucy arregalou mais olhos. Nunca viu um desse tamanho e de cor tão estranha. Era âmbar.</p><p>- Que lacrima esquisito.</p><p>Levy comentou atraindo sua atenção. Então voltou a olhar para o globo.</p><p>
  <em>- Uau! E de quanto é a magia contida no cristal?</em>
</p><p>O senhor abriu a boca para reclamar e o jovem tomou a frente. As meninas riram.</p><p>- Que entrevista cômica.</p><p>- Shsss.</p><p>
  <em>- Segundo o Medidor de Poder Mágico, ultrapassa a escala de 10 000.</em>
</p><p>O queixo do repórter caiu. E com certeza de todos os telespectadores.</p><p>
  <em>- O MPM não estava com defeito?</em>
</p><p>O ruivo riu e andou até o lacrima que estava rodeado por cordas vermelhas presas naqueles pés de metal.</p><p>
  <em>- Ah, não. Fizemos várias medidas com diversos aparelhos de MPM e o número é o mesmo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Demais!!!! E tem previsão de quando será extraído?</em>
</p><p>Dessa vez foi o velho que tomou a conversa.</p><p>
  <em>- Não e nem será feito. Segundo o Conselho ficará exposto aqui no museu junto com o esqueleto do dragão, como artefato arqueológico e nada mais.</em>
</p><p>O louro fez muxoxo, mas se voltou para a Lacrima Vision.</p><p><em>- Bem pessoal, por aqui se encerra nossa entrevista. A exposição estará aberta a partir de hoje e será feito um coquetel para os convidados ilustres do evento, os Magos Santos. Jason, de Sorcerer </em>.</p><p>A imagem mudou e Lucy se virou para Levy.</p><p>- Vamos?</p><p>A baixinha a olhou de canto sorrindo.</p><p>- Aonde?</p><p>Lucy revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Ao museu! Por favor, vai ser um máximo!</p><p>Praticamente pulava. Não era segredo para a baixinha de cabelo azul que ela amava a história dos dragões. Levy por outro, simplesmente amava história de qualquer tipo.</p><p>- Tá bom, mas vamos quando todo mundo estiver dormindo, entendeu?</p><p>- Um hum.</p><p>Elas teriam que ir escondidas. A senhoria do dormitório não deixaria as duas irem e também pelos gostos das duas por livros ficaram com a fama de nerds, o que significava que as outras garotas estariam de olho nelas, se deixassem saber da escapulida que estavam planejando. Lucy não se importou. Ela iria ver um dragão! Mesmo que só fosse em osso.</p><p> </p><p>Do outro lado da cidade, um grupo de magos também assistiu a entrevista de um bar. Eles estavam num canto escuro e a notícia de um lacrima daquele tamanho brilhou nos olhos gananciosos do líder. O sujeito de capa e dente de ouro se curvou mais na mesa segurando o copo.</p><p>- Lernar.</p><p>- Senhor?</p><p>Deu um sorriso.</p><p>- Prepare o quatro-rodas. Vamos fazer uma visita ao museu está noite.</p><p>O homem corpulento e de tatuagens sorriu de canto.</p><p>- Sim, senhor.</p><p>Hoje finalmente deixaria o Mestre contente.</p><p> </p><p>Quando o relogio mostrou que eram 01:00 da madrugada, Lucy se levantou da cama onde fingia que estava dormindo e atravessou o quarto sem fazer barulho. Quando segurou a maçaneta, olhou para a colega de quarto. Evergreen estava largada na cama resmungando sobre estatuas. Era uma das garotas que não gostavam dela. Lucy girou bem devagar a maçaneta espiando-a então abriu a porta, apenas uma brecha para passar e então fechou com um estalido.</p><p>Mordeu o lábio, mas depois de um longo minuto esperando não escutou nada. Suspirou de alívio e correu descalça com as sapatilhas numa mão e a bolsa na outra. No hall do dormitório, Levy praticamente quicava roendo a unha. Chegou perto dela e a cutucou no ombro. A baixinha deu um pulo de susto chiando.</p><p>- Lucy! Pelo amor de Deus, eu pensei que fosse a Oba-san.</p><p>A garota sorriu passando a alça da bolsa pelo pescoço.</p><p>- Ela tá dormindo. Vamos?</p><p>Levy revirou olhos seguindo para a porta.</p><p>- Tá. Deixei assim para ficar mais fácil a gente sair.</p><p>A porta pesada de madeira estava aberta graças a um Solid Script de aço que dizia exatamente a palavra. Ele estava deitado no chão. Levy conseguiu que a palavra se achatasse o suficiente para cobrir com o tapete. Ninguém percebeu. Seria mais fácil pular uma janela exceto por um fato.</p><p>- Impossível, a Oba-san instalou alarmes que disparam se uma de nós tentar abrir. Acredite, pegou a Cana mês passado quando ela voltava de uma noitada da guilda.</p><p>Então saíram pela porta mesmo. Lucy se preocupou se não estavam deixando as outras desprotegidas barrando a entrada daquele jeito, mas logo relaxou. Elas não estavam sozinhas. Haviam duas estatuas de pedra encantadas que ficavam no portão. Elas criavam vida virando os dois arcanjos esculpidos e atacavam quem não morasse no dormitorio. Portanto, foi fácil pular as grades do portão de ferro (ou não tão fácil, já que o troço tinha 3 metros de altura) para logo correrem até um tapete que Levy escondeu na cerca viva que ladeava o muro.</p><p>A baixinha estendia o tecido grosso no chão enquanto Lucy levantava a sobrancelha, duvidosa.</p><p>- Tá falando sério? Vamos de tapete?</p><p>Levy suspirou se sentando.</p><p>- É, sua cética. Senta logo que não quero chegar tão tarde.</p><p>- E desde quando tapetes voam? É só um conto pra crianças.</p><p>A outra a olhou atravessada se irritando, o que deu um frio na espinha de Lucy.</p><p>- Esse tapete era da minha avó. E sim, funciona. Sobe logo senão vou te deixar aqui.</p><p>- Tá, tá.</p><p>Tratou de obedecer e ficou ao lado de Levy. A amiga estava sentada normal, então resolveu cruzar as pernas, incerta se devia ou não segurar no tecido. Levy olhou para baixo.</p><p>- Para o museu draconiano.</p><p>O tapete flutuou lentamente e quando estava a um metro do chão, arrancou para o céu quase fazendo a loira gritar. Lucy agarrou no susto o tecido fazendo a baixinha rir.</p><p>- Não tem graça.</p><p>- Tem sim. Tá fazendo uma careta do tipo "Vou morrer!"</p><p>Ela apenas revirou os olhos enquanto a amiga soltou uma risada maior ainda. Levy tinha que dá um desconto, poxa. Era a primeira vez que viajava de tapete. As duas foram conversando quando Lucy se acostumou com a velocidade e logo já viram a cidade. Eramar. Era um lugar magnifico, suas catedrais e casas vitorianas impressionavam sempre quem na primeira vez os via. As pessoas passeavam pelas ruas de pedras e carruagens transitavam também. Bem mais a frente viram um prédio de blocos de pedras ladeado por uma cerca viva do tamanho do portão de barras negras. Levy mandou que o tapete descesse em frente a escadaria e pousaram suavemente. Transporte bacana. Lucy observou a amiga enrolar o tecido e esconder dentro de um vaso. Ela puxou as folhas da planta até encobri-lo e entraram no museu. Como sempre, ao chegar no hall, as duas jogaram a cabeça para trás admirando o afresco que cobria todo o teto. Retratava a Guerra e Lucy sempre se perguntava como o pintor conseguiu fazer isso de um realismo tão grande. Levy a puxou pela manga e as duas logo se misturaram na multidão.</p><p>Elas se divertiram bebendo e comendo do bufê servido enquanto andavam pelos salões e depois de uma hora, Lucy procurou a galeria onde estava a ossada do dragão. Acharam logo que entraram no segundo andar subindo as lances de escadas. Que esquisito. Nessa parte, não tinha ninguém e o barulho da festa era abafado pelas paredes. Quando chegaram na entrada, pararam. Atravessado no arco tinha uma corda vermelha dizendo:</p><p>- <em>"Exposição Particular - Somente Convidados"</em> Que droga é essa?</p><p>Levy franziu a testa, pondo as mãos no quadril. Lucy por outro lado estava ansiosa demais. Passou uma perna pela corda alheia a sobrancelha levantada da amiga.</p><p>- Deve ser aquilo que o repórter disse de manhã.</p><p>- Ele falou que estaria em exposição, não que seria particular.</p><p>Passou a outra perna entrando na galeria e andando devagar. Observando em volta do lugar vazio e enorme.</p><p>- Somente para os Magos Santos. Você esqueceu essa parte.</p><p>- Tá e me espera.</p><p>Lucy fingiu que não ouviu. Procurava com os olhos pelo salão de piso liso e colunas de marmore o dragão que viu de manhã. Chegava já ao meio do lugar quando o viu. Pendurado no teto bem acima dela. Seus olhos arregalaram de assombro. Era mais assustador do que no globo.</p><p>- Hei, Lucy! Não me ouviu te chamando?</p><p>Levy parou ao seu lado e ofegou.</p><p>- Minha nossa.</p><p>- É.</p><p>Elas inclinaram mais os pescoços andando para trás, para se ter uma boa visão da coisa. As asas tinham uma envergadura que cobria lado a lado o teto da galeria. O crânio com chifres que despontavam da testa e perto das orbitas eram pontudos e grossos. A mandibula estava escancarada e deslizando os olhos para o resto do esqueleto, Lucy sentiu um involuntário arrepio. As costelas abertas do peito e barriga, as patas com as garras levantadas e a cauda que estava curvada como se estivesse chicoteando.</p><p>- Como uma pessoa conseguiu derrotar isso?</p><p>Levy sussurrou. Olhou para ela e sem surpresa a viu assombrada. Também se sentia igual.</p><p>- Um Matador de Dragões.</p><p>- Sério. Ainda bem que nasci nessa época. Já pensou como era quando esses monstros existiam?</p><p>Lucy olhou para o dragão e então um eco surdo encheu seus ouvidos. Todo o salão da galeria se esvanecendo em neblina. Diante dela, um urro medonho estremeceu o ar. As ondas de choque sacudiam seus ossos, paralisando seus pernas. A fera, em carne e osso a olhava ensandecida e feliz., as escamas avermelhadas brilhantes do calor absurdo do dragão. Um zunido alto cortou o vento e a cauda gigantesca e flamejante chicoteava, a acertando. O impacto do choque havia sido bloqueado por alguém, <em>mas quem? </em>Contudo, um dos ossos da cauda tinha se cravado na sua barriga.</p><p>- Lucy. Hei, Lucy!</p><p>Piscou atordoada. Levy estava de frente pra ela o olhando preocupada. Segurava seus braços a sacudindo pra que acordasse.</p><p>- O que foi?</p><p>Deu um sorriso nervoso, mas ela apenas franziu a testa.</p><p>- Eu que pergunto. Você tá tremendo.</p><p>Se soltando das mãos da amiga tentou disfarçar.</p><p>- Não é nada, Levy. Eu só me impressio...</p><p>Um barulho ecoou. Vindo do outro lado do arco que dava para a galeria adjacente.</p><p>- Ouviu isso?</p><p>- Ouvi.</p><p>Foram andando até lá. Quando chegaram no arco, se encostaram e agacharam nas sombras. As jovens magas arregalaram os olhos. No centro do salão estava o lacrima e flutuando perto da parte mais escura tinha um homem com uma serra. O braço dele literalmente era uma serra. O barulho que ouviram dele cravando no cristal.</p><p>- Estão roubando o lacrima.</p><p>- Só uma parte dele.</p><p>Lucy estreitou os olhos e virou o rosto para o outro lado do salão. Havia uma caixa enorme com pedaços âmbar nela. Outros dois caras com roupas escuras estavam vigiando. Levy seguiu o seu olhar.</p><p>- Ou várias partes.</p><p>- A gente tem que avisar pra alguém.</p><p>- Mas quem? Esqueceu que viemos escondidas?</p><p>Mordeu o lábio. É mesmo. Era claro que esses magos era de uma Dark Guild e elas eram simples magas em treinamento. Pra completar Lucy não trouxe uma chave sequer. Tinha apenas três que herdou da sua ancestral. O Touro, Câncer e Aquarius. As outras nove se perderam na guerra. De repente, ouviram um rangido. Se voltaram para o lacrima e o sujeito que o cortava passava a serra na face escurecida do cristal. Taparam as orelhas com as mãos e viram a pedra cair, sendo amparada por um sujeito corpulento. Ele o levou para a caixa como se fosse nada.</p><p>- Meu Deus!</p><p>O sujeito que cortava os pedaços ofegava. Todos olharam para o cristal e tanto Lucy e como a amiga arregalaram os olhos. No centro do lacrima... dentro dele... tinha uma <em>pessoa!</em></p><p>Ela pôs as duas mãos no piso se inclinando para ver melhor. Era um rapaz. Não devia ter nem vinte anos. Suas pernas e braços estavam dobrados um pouco e apontavam para todos os lados. Lucy teve um choque. Ele parecia estar se agitando. Os olhos estavam fechados e sua expressão arrependida. Porque?</p><p>- Olha as roupas dele. Estão rasgadas.</p><p>Levy ofegou assombrada. Lucy então reparou nelas e realmente estavam em trapos. A calça escura tinha rasgos nas pernas e somente um pé tinha uma bota. Seu olhar subiu e o que foi uma blusa estava somente fechada por um cinto as abas abertas mostrando o peito musculoso e das mangas, só restava uma e ainda por cima em tiras.</p><p>- O que é aquilo no ombro direito dele?</p><p>Levy apertou os olhos e Lucy ofegou de novo. Estavam longe do cristal, mas reconheceria aquela marca em qualquer lugar.</p><p>- É a insignia da Fairy Tail.</p><p>- O que?!</p><p>A baixinha gritou e os magos que estavam roubando o lacrima se viraram para entrada. As duas se arrastaram para trás e levantaram para correr longe dali quando ao virarem, um cara de cabelo verde comprido e dente de ouro sorria debochado para elas.</p><p>- Ora o que temos aqui?</p><p>Arregalaram os olhos. Levy pensou rápido. Fechou a mão e esticou os dedos.</p><p>- Solid Script. OIL!</p><p>Uma enxurrada do líquido caiu quando ela moveu o braço em arco. O mago de cabelo verde se espantou. Agarrando sua mão, a baixinha correu com ela gritando.</p><p>- SE JOGA!!!</p><p>Lucy obedeceu atirou o corpo para o chão junto de Levy. As duas passaram deslizando pelo piso liso enquanto o homem de cabelo verde ainda estava chocado. Lucy olhou para trás e se espantou. Ele saltava de um jeito assombroso. Só havia feito três saltos e quase as alcançava.</p><p>- Voltem aqui!</p><p>- LEVY!</p><p>A amiga olhou também e se virando, apoiou a mão no chão conseguindo ficar num joelho. Lucy ficou impressionada com a agilidade dela. Com as duas mãos naquela posição, cruzou os braços e os abriu.</p><p>- SHADOW!</p><p>Duas nuvens com o nome apareceram e se juntaram. Num giro de pulsos de Levy elas se torceram e cresceram acertando o mago. Ele gritou indignado quando elas pararam de escorregar. O oleo tinha acabado. Se levantaram ofegantes de susto.</p><p>- Nossa, Levy. Você salvou a gente!</p><p>- Não fica alegre, ele ainda pode nos pegar. Vamos.</p><p>Elas se viraram correndo. Tinham parado no meio da galeria onde estava o esqueleto do dragão. Levy teve outra ideia e parou derrapando, movendo o braço em arco.</p><p>- FIRE!</p><p>O nome em fogo voou para o chão onde a baixinha apontava acertando o oleo. O liquido entrou em combustão. Lucy ficou de queixo caído.</p><p>- Você é louca?</p><p>- Quem liga? Assim ganhamos tempo até avisar alguém!</p><p>Lucy revirou os olhos e voltaram a correr. A fumaça negra misturada com sombra cobriu toda a galeria adjacente. Estavam quase chegando ao arco quando Lucy sentiu seus cabelos serem agarrados. Soltou um grito atraindo atenção de Levy e amiga se virou espantada. Lucy foi puxada pelos cabelos para o alto e logo em seguida, um braço rodeou sua cintura.</p><p>- Peguei uma.</p><p>Um homem sussurrou.</p><p>- LUCY!!!</p><p>Olhou para amiga. Estava apavorada, mas estava mais preocupada com Levy.</p><p>- VAI!!!</p><p>A baixinha se angustiou, mas continuou a correr fugindo do salão. O homem que quase arranca seus cabelos saltou com ela de volta até o salão onde estava o lacrima. Quando atravessaram a cortina que Levy criou tossia engasgada pela fumaça e foi atirada para o chão. Caiu de qualquer jeito. Só não berrou por que estava ocupada tossindo. Apoiando as mãos no piso liso para se levantar, sentiu o tornozelo doer. Droga! Seus cabelos cobriam seu rosto e viu apenas três pares de botas na sua frente.</p><p>- Era só uma, Mist?</p><p>- Não, tinha outra. Uma baixinha. Ela conseguiu escapar, mas logo estaremos bem longe daqui.</p><p>- Hei, loirinha!</p><p>Uma parte do seu cabelo foi agarrado e puxado devagar para cima. Lucy gritou segurando o pulso do cara. Olhou para ele com lágrimas de dor, mas não as derramou. Os outros riram da sua reação e vendo, tentou tirar seu cabelo da mão do grosseiro. O cara corpulento e tatuado.</p><p>- Me solta!!!</p><p>- Olha, como é brava.</p><p>Seu cabelo foi puxado com mais força. Ela gritou. Podia sentir o couro cabeludo rasgando.</p><p>- Escuta aqui, loirinha. Quem mais viu a gente?</p><p>Lucy ficou calada, então o brutamontes torceu seu cabelo fazendo-a dar um berro. Não aguentou, as lágrimas desceram enquanto ofegava.</p><p>- Responde.</p><p>- Ninguém!</p><p>- Mesmo?</p><p>- Eu já falei! Me solta!</p><p>O cara riu puxando-a até ficar com o rosto perto do dela. Ele estreitou os olhos analisando e depois deu um sorriso.</p><p>- Conheço seu rosto. É a herdeira Heartfilia, não é?</p><p>Lucy arregalou os olhos. Não! O corpulento se virou para o sujeito com o braço de serra e o tal Mist que estavam perto do lacrima.</p><p>- Escutem só. A loirinha é a herdeira Heartfilia!</p><p>Sacudiu-a pelo cabelo arrancando mais um grito seu. Lucy não aguentava mais. Se sentia tão inutil sem uma chave. Mist saltou para perto enquanto o outro passava a serra pelo lacrima.</p><p>- Mais que sorte. Cristal com poder mágico e uma herdeira rica. O mestre ficará com certeza satisfeito.</p><p>Sorriu mostrando o dente de ouro. Lucy se agitou mais quando este pegou no seu queixo.</p><p>- Não!</p><p>- Quieta, garota! Senão dou um soco no seu queixo pelo o que amiguinha me fez. Hum?</p><p>Ofegou. Ele não estava brincando. Atrás deles um pedaço de lacrima caiu num baque, Mist se irritou girando para trás.</p><p>- Golen, mais cuidado!</p><p>Golen não ouviu. Olhava assustado para o centro do cristal. O corpulento reparou e foi andando para perto arrastando Lucy.</p><p>- O que foi?</p><p>- Esse... Esse cara se mexeu.</p><p>Todos olharam para o rapaz cristalizado. Lucy franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto os outros riam do companheiro.</p><p>- Pare de asneiras. Esse moleque tá morto. Desde o tempo daquela coisa.</p><p>Apontou com o queixo sobre o ombro e Lucy entendeu. Piscou assombrada, quase esquecida de que puxavam seu cabelo.</p><p>- Foi ele.</p><p>Seu sussurro atraiu a atenção do seu algoz que puxou de novo seu cabelo. Ela gritou agoniada.</p><p>- Foi o que, loirinha?</p><p>- Lernar!!!!</p><p>Golen gritou.</p><p>- O que?!</p><p>Então se calou. Lucy arregalou os olhos tremendo. Os olhos do mago dentro do lacrima tremiam! Ele, ele tava vivo?! Absurdo! O cristal tinha quatrocentos anos! Como pôde sobreviver esse tempo todo?</p><p>- Corta ele!</p><p>Lernar gritou. Golen o olhou assustado, o irritando. Então Mist berrou também de onde estava empoleirado no cristal.</p><p>- Faz logo antes que ele acorde!</p><p>Lucy olhou de um para outro. Golen engoliu em seco e jogou a serra no cristal, onde passaria pela cintura do rapaz. Ela gritou chocada e então o aço tiniu. Uma rachadura brotou de onde a serra tocava e subiu. Um silencio pesou...</p><p>E o braço direito do rapaz se mexeu.</p><p>Todos ofegaram. A rachadura desceu e a perna esquerda do mago se moveu para frente. Aumentando os trincos no cristal.</p><p>Mist saltou pra longe. Ele tremia em espasmos violentos.</p><p>- GOLEN!!!</p><p>O sujeito moveu o braço de serra novamente, mas parou quando o rapaz deu um soco. O impacto reverberou no cristal com um baque sonoro. Os trincos aumentando. Ele ainda continuava de olhos fechados e recuou o braço minimamente, a cena a arrepiando. Todos recuaram devagar assombrados e a perna esquerda do mago deu uma joelhada no cristal. Os baques estremecendo o lacrima e o trincando inteiro. Lucy ofegava. O punho direito deu mais um soco tão forte que atravessou cristal, a pedra caindo deslizando. O que mais a espantou era que o punho estava coberto por chamas. Escarlates. O lado esquerdo do rapaz se dobrou socando e chutando. O lacrima trincando e soltando pedaços. O lado direito se moveu para trás. O cotovelo e perna quebrando e soltando mais cristal. Os estrondos dos baques a arrepiavam em ondas fortes.</p><p>- GOLEN!!!</p><p>Mist e Lernar berraram aterrorizados. Lucy estava mais pálida e seus olhos estavam pregados no mago dentro do lacrima. Ele se agitou de novo, o cristal brilhando num clarão ofuscante e com um estrondo o cristal explodiu. Toda a parte de cima voou pelos ares caindo em pedaços. A onda de impacto estremeceu as paredes da galeria e o chão. Os magos tinham se jogado cobrindo o rosto e cabeça com os braços e ouvindo algo caindo Lucy levantou a cabeça. (o corpulento tinha soltado seu cabelo para se proteger). Ela assistiu incredula o rapaz agachado a poucos metros do lacrima. Ele tossia sufocado de cabeça baixa e se apoiava no joelho esquerdo enquanto a mão direita se espalmava no piso. Com o braço esticado ela viu claramente a insignia vermelha no ombro dele. Ele tossiu de novo e ofegou, se levantando devagar. O cabelo rosado e repicado caindo um pouco nos olhos enquanto ele olhava ao redor. Lucy prendeu a respiração. Estava tão concentrada na reação bem viva de alguém que devia estar morto que não notou. O corpo do mago estava coberto por chamas escarlates que já apagavam.</p><p>Iguais as do rapaz dos seus sonhos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reencontro?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O cristal explodiu.</p><p>Ao redor pedaços de todos os tamanhos espalharam pelo salão da galeria. As pedras âmbar tinham até quebrado algumas janelas, cravando nas paredes. Lucy sabia que alguém do jardim as viu voando. Aliás, com certeza o estrondo foi ouvido na festa lá embaixo. Contudo, tudo o que conseguia se focar era no mago que acabou de sair do lacrima. Ele estava olhando em volta, piscando confuso e as chamas, as chamas escarlates que o cobriam por inteiro diminuíam enquanto respirava fundo. Ele olhou para a própria mão e fechou em punho. Quando o fogo apagou ele sacudiu o cabelo e pedaços de cristal pequeninos voaram.</p><p>Lucy mal respirava. Quer dizer, ele estava vivo e agia normalmente. Fora o fato que suas roupas escuras estavam rasgadas e há uns segundos chamas o envolviam. Tudo bem... ele era, era... Meu Deus. Era um Dragon Slayer! E ainda de fogo! O tipo de elemento que sempre se encantou e imaginou ser manipulado por um exterminador de dragão. O mago deu um passo abaixando o braço e encarou o teto, o pescoço para trás balançando as mechas rosadas a fez notar que eram repicadas, nem curtas ou compridas. Do tamanho certo.</p><p>- Mas o quê...?</p><p>O rapaz franziu o rosto mais confuso e o ouvir xingar, baixo demais.</p><p>- Que droga de lugar é esse?</p><p>Ele deu meia volta. Alheio as seis pessoas jogadas no chão bem na sua frente. Lucy piscou com força mais impressionada quando o mago falou. Foi tão normal. E ela entendeu perfeitamente! Os outros da Dark Guild lentamente se levantaram observando o rapaz perto do cristal. Estava de costas para eles encarando o lacrima quebrado. Lucy viu Mist e Lernar (tinha decorado os nomes naqueles minutos) trocarem uma olhada. Concordando. O corpulento tatuado abriu a mão para esquerda e um machado apareceu brilhando. Ele o agarrou pelo cabo e devagar se aproximou do rapaz. Lucy arregalou os olhos.</p><p>Respirando fundo, Lernar deu uma pequena corrida e saltou levantando o machado. Ia acertar a cabeça do cara! Ia gritar avisando quando o mesmo virou um pouco o rosto e pulou de costas para esquerda um instante antes. O machado cravou no cristal e Lernar encarou o rapaz. A franja rosada encobrindo um pouco seus olhos. Negros e sérios.</p><p>- Quem é você, babaca? E por que queria rachar minha cabeça?</p><p>Os magos o encararam mudos, então Mist e Lernar caíram na risada. Golen estava se afastando perto do arco que dava para outra galeria. Seu rosto tão assustado quanto o dela. Lucy estava sentada no chão e tentou se levantar, mas seu tornozelo protestou. Observou os três magos perto do lacrima enquanto se arrastava. Ficando fora da área de uma iminente briga.</p><p>O corpulento arrancou o machado do cristal e o girou na mão se aproximando do sujeito de cabelo verde.</p><p>- Para um fóssil humano até que é ágil, não é Mist?</p><p>- Com certeza.</p><p>O objeto da conversa se indignou.</p><p>- Como é?</p><p>- Hei fedelho! Como ficou preso no lacrima? Caiu num poço de lava?</p><p>Os dois riram e o rapaz respirou fundo. A expressão do seu rosto ficou mais séria e apertou o punho, dando um passo.</p><p>- Cala essa boca.</p><p>Lucy piscou surpresa. O corpo do rapaz estava ficando tenso de raiva. Havia lido o bastante para saber que magos como ele não se deve provocar. O homem de cabelos verdes deu um sorriso debochado.</p><p>- Ou o quê moleque? Vai me dar uma surra?</p><p>Lernar riu.</p><p>- Não. Ele só está nervoso com a pergunta. Lava o incomoda, não é? Responde! Ou vai ficar me olhando feio?</p><p>Ela ofegou. Os dois são malucos? Encarou o rapaz, o olho tremia de raiva.</p><p>- Vocês não tem ideia de com quem estão mexendo.</p><p>Seu punho esquerdo explodiu em fogo, assustando os dois. Os outros recuaram para longe e o mago andou devagar até Mist e Lernar. Seu outro punho explodiu em chamas também e Lucy se arrepiou quando ele olhou para o corpulento.</p><p>- Vou te quebrar primeiro, otário. E quanto à você - olhou para o de cabelo verde - Vou mostrar quem é o moleque.</p><p>Ele parou à dois metros dos dois. Mist e Lernar ficaram confusos. Quando o corpulento levantou o machado, o Dragon Slayer se inclinou e tomou impulso. Em segundos, puxou o braço esquerdo e deu um soco no peito de Lernar. O homem voou pro outro lado num estrondo. O berro de dor ecoou com a acústica. Mist arregalou os olhos e saltou, mas o rapaz só olhou sobre o ombro e agarrou a ponta do seu casaco, puxando pro lado e pulou girando e dando um chute, o jogando contra o lacrima.</p><p>Lernar se levantou e correu pra cima dele gritando. Lucy virou o rosto na direção. Ele abriu a mão para a direita e uma espada comprida apareceu. O mago se virou para ele e correu também. Quando ficaram próximos, Lernan desferiu um golpe de espada e rapaz girou desviando. Sua mão agarrou o punho com o machado e torceu o braço do sujeito, ignorando o xingamento do outro. Encarando de lado, ele falou.</p><p>- Karyû no ...</p><p>Sua perna direita pegou fogo. Lucy arregalou os olhos junto do corpulento quando o cara girou.</p><p>- KAGIZUME!</p><p>O chute de fogo acertou as costelas de Lernan, que ofegou ao ser jogado de novo, chocando-se contra parede perto dela. Olhou para ele quando caiu no baque seco no chão. Cuspia sangue os borbotões e estremecia. Sequer conseguia se levantar. O mago apagou as chamas das pernas e acendeu as dos punhos. Ele olhou para os outros dois que assistiam tremendo e deu um sorriso maldoso.</p><p>- E vocês? Querem tentar?</p><p>Os caras deram um pulo e saíram gritando. O mago riu e correu atrás deles os alcançando em segundos. Como é rápido! Agarrou a gola de cada um e os puxou trás os jogando para o alto. Ele saltou e jogou os braços para trás. Um padrão mágico surgiu atrás dele em vermelho e chicotes de labaredas surgiram em seus braços.</p><p>- Karyû no... YOKUGEKI!</p><p>O queixo dela caiu. Ele jogou os braços pra frente e o chicoteou as labaredas nos dois magos! Explodindo! Soltou um grito se jogando no chão de novo enquanto todo salão sacudia com o estrondo e o impacto deslocava o ar. Num vento furioso. Tossiu com a poeira se sentando de novo e olhou em volta ficando mais chocada. O outro lado do salão ficou completamente chamuscado. O lacrima destruído. Seus pedaços rolavam por toda a parte agora.</p><p>Se levantou desajeitada e tremendo, ofegando assombrada. Viu ao esticar o pescoço pro alto os dois magos torrados. Por um milagre ainda gemiam. Arquejou de susto, recuando e foi quando ele a notou. Virou o rosto na sua direção e Lucy prendeu o folego. O mago apertava os olhos para ela e depois de segundos a observando ele ofegou. Tão alto que conseguiu ouvir daqui. Em pânico o viu correndo até ela, parando ao ficar um metro de distancia.</p><p>Lucy estremecia assustada e para sua surpresa, ele também tremia. Seus olhos puxados brilhavam agitados e respirava ofegante. Ele deu um passo e ela recuou outro mancando.</p><p>- N...n...não chega perto de mim!!!</p><p>Ele ficou mais chocado. Seus olhos se arregalando ainda mais. Porque? Porque a olhava desse jeito assombrado? O mago cruzou a distancia entre eles, mesmo que tivesse mancado pra trás e segurou seu rosto. Sua palma grande e quente na sua bochecha enquanto seus dedos afundavam em seus cabelos. Lucy entrou mais em pânico. Esperneou o empurrando, mas ele nem se importava. Puxou seu rosto para mais perto e disse sem fôlego.</p><p>- Lucy?</p><p>Levantou as sobrancelhas, mais chocada.</p><p>- C..co..como sabe meu nome?</p><p>Ele quase riu. Extasiado e... Aliviado? A expressão radiante dele a confundiu tanto quanto o suspiro fundo que soltou.</p><p>- É você, não é? Lucy...</p><p>Seus olhos a admiravam com carinho. Os dedos roçavam hesitantes sua nuca, mal tocando. Ia perguntar de onde raios a conhecia quando uma corda, um chicote brilhante se enroscou no braço livre dele. O mago franziu a testa, se irritando ao olhá-lo.</p><p>- Mas que...?</p><p>No instante seguinte foi puxado pra trás. Ele largou seu rosto voando e Lucy viu quem fez isso. Era Mist. E ele olhava de um jeito ensandecido pro rapaz. Foi sua deixa. Se virou para o arco e correu mancando. Ouviu um baque e olhou sobre o ombro. O rapaz estava inclinado para trás segurando o chicote enquanto Mist puxava do outro lado. O mago respirou fundo, seu braço enrolado preso pegando fogo.</p><p>- Imbecil! Não me atrapalhe, droga!</p><p>Ele deu um puxão violento e Lucy ofegou. Voltou a correr. "Não me atrapalhe?" Entrou em pânico de novo e acelerou mesmo que estivesse quase pulando, arrastando o maldito tornozelo torcido.</p><p>- LUCY!!!</p><p>Arquejou. Correu mais rápido. Estava quase chegado ao meio da galeria do esqueleto do dragão.</p><p>- LUCY, ESPERA!!!</p><p>O que?! A voz dele soou perto! Perto demais. Segundos depois um peso bateu em suas costas e derrubando no chão. Gritou apavorada e depois o peso saiu. Mãos quentes seguraram seus braços a virando, deitando suas costas no chão. Começou a espernear e sacudir os braços. Dando socos e tapas no peito dele. Se espantou. Os músculos eram duros como aço.</p><p>- Ai! Para com isso!</p><p>O mago montou nela, as pernas prendendo suas coxas e de repente seus pulsos foram agarrados. Ele abriu seus braços e segurou contra o piso. Se inclinando, pondo peso. Suas mãos estavam lado a lado de sua cabeça e olhou para cima. O rapaz de cabelos róseos sorria para ela, tão contente, tão aliviado... e também ofegava.</p><p>- Quieta, tá?</p><p>- Sai de cima de mim!!!</p><p>Tentou se sacudir, mas não conseguiu. Ele tinha uma força monstruosa e nem se esforçava. O mago estreitou os olhos, tombando a cabeça para um lado e soltou um suspiro profundo. O olhar terno dele a desconcertou.</p><p>- Você me esperou, não foi?</p><p>- O que?</p><p>Franziu a testa. Do que ele está falando? O cara apenas riu a observando com carinho e ternamente. Respirando fundo, ele baixou o olhar até a região de sua barriga, a deixando mais assustada e confusa quando sentiu algo molhado pingando na sua blusa. Ele levantou o rosto a encarando de novo e se espantou. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água.</p><p>- Achei... - ofegou sufocado - Achei que tinha... Não parava de sangrar e você...</p><p>Seu pânico sumiu enquanto as lágrimas que ele não podia mais segurar escorregaram por seu rosto. O mago abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos rosados escondendo seu choro quando ele fez uma coisa que a espantou ainda mais. Puxou seus pulsos devagar arrastando no chão, se curvando até se debruçar nela escondendo o rosto no seu ombro esquerdo. Lucy prendeu a respiração. Ele não soluçava. Nem fazia escândalo, só ficou quieto ofegando e molhava sua blusa. Olhou pro lado, vendo as mechas de cor tão incomum. Não soube o porque, mas também sentia alivio e estava tão mais calma. Sentiu vontade de afagar os cabelos dele, mas ainda segurava seus pulsos. Piscou pensativa e tentou conversar.</p><p>- Hei, você...</p><p>As mãos em seus pulsos agarraram com mais força. Estranhou e então, percebeu que ele segurou o fôlego. O mago se endireitou ficando acima dela de novo e Lucy se espantou. Os olhos dele antes carinhosos estreitavam sérios.</p><p>- Quem é você?</p><p>Piscou confusa.</p><p>- O que?</p><p>Ele suspirou se irritando e apertou mais seus pulsos.</p><p>- Ai! Por que...</p><p>- Eu perguntei quem é você, garota.</p><p>Lucy se espantou. O tom dele eram firme e a encarava de mesmo modo como os magos que derrotou a pouco.</p><p>- Sou Lucy Heart...</p><p>- Não é!</p><p>Ele se inclinou com raiva, pondo mais peso.</p><p>- Eu conheço a Lucy e o seu cheiro não é igual ao dela! Quem é você de verdade?!</p><p>Estava chocada. Ele a olhava com tanta raiva. Como se tivesse culpa, o que a irritou. Esse cara estava sendo muito injusto e nem entendia o motivo da sua raiva.</p><p>- Vamos, loirinha! Me responde!</p><p>A sacudiu pelos pulsos.</p><p>- Para! Tá me machucando!</p><p>- Por que se parece com ela?! Por que tem a mesma voz?! Fala ou eu vou arrancar de você!</p><p>O encarou e a expressão determinada dele a arrepiou. Não estava brincando.</p><p>Antes que respondesse ou que finalmente o cara perdesse a paciência. Um tropel de passos invadiu a galeria e de repente, vários soldados de roupas brancas e verdes menta rodearam os dois. A ponta de uma lança encostou no pescoço do mago que parou de sacudi-la.</p><p>- Solte a garota e venha conosco, agora.</p><p>O mago não disse nada. Largou seus pulsos se levantando devagar, mas ainda a encarando de olhos apertados. Lucy se levantou com dificuldade e rápido seguraram seus braços. Um soldado de cada lado. Tentou se soltar enquanto a levavam pra fora da galeria. Ao seu lado, o mago também era arrastado, mas ele não resistia. Olhava a frente e apertava o queixo. Lucy se arrepiou de medo e olhou para o soldado da esquerda.</p><p>- Pra onde tão me levando? Eu não fiz nada.</p><p>- Isso é o que vamos ver, ande.</p><p>- Humpf.</p><p>Encarou o rapaz. Sua bochecha estava levantada e parecia sorrir de ironia. Sussurrando, disse para ela enquanto foram escoltados para o corredor, encontrando os convidados da festa e visitantes chocados.</p><p>- Quieta, loirinha. Ou vai acabar na prisão do Conselho antes do interrogatório.</p><p>Lucy ofegou. Prisão?</p><p>Mas ela não tinha culpa de nada!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>O castelo de Eramar, Flowright. Era a construção mais luxuosa e bélica do principado. Ficava numa montanha ao norte da cidade e para se chegar até lá atravessava-se uma ponte de concreto e pedra acima do rio. Lucy olhava espantada pelas grades da janela da carruagem, para as ameias com fogueiras nos braseiros e os guardas transitando de lá para cá com uma lança nas mãos. A ponte foi abaixada e quando a madeira bateu no concreto, a carruagem balançou fazendo-a olhar para o mago sentado em sua frente.</p>
  <p>Ele a encarava sério. Calado. Ficou assim o caminho todo e Lucy sentia arrepios na pele. Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Dava pra sentir nesse espaço minúsculo. A carruagem se moveu de novo, entrando no pátio do castelo e atrás deles a ponte foi levantada. Lucy olhou para os lados constrangida e tentou melhorar o clima tenso.</p>
  <p>- Hum... Como se chama?</p>
  <p>- Pra que quer saber?</p>
  <p>Piscou espantada com o tom seco. A voz dele era tão agradável quando a confundiu com a tal garota, mas agora estava carregada de antipatia.</p>
  <p>- Só quero saber quem me salvou.</p>
  <p>Ele levantou a sobrancelha.</p>
  <p>- Como é?</p>
  <p>Lucy se ajeitou no banco, engolindo o nervoso.</p>
  <p>- Lá no museu. Aqueles caras eram de uma Guilda das Trevas. Eles iam me sequestrar junto com os pedaços do lacrima – parou constrangida e olhou pra baixo – Enfim, você salvou.</p>
  <p>Levantou o olhar. O mago continuou calado com a expressão vazia. Somente seus olhos mostraram algo. Irritação. Estava encostado na parede da carruagem com os pulsos entre as pernas afastadas, algemados. Lucy também estava algemada, com as mãos presas descansando no colo.</p>
  <p>Ele não queria conversar, deixava claro isso, mas ela não conseguia ficar quieta. Olhando para ele, timidamente, lembrou de quando explodiu o lacrima. As chamas escarlates o cobrindo por inteiro enquanto tentava respirar e seu coração acelerou de novo. Não pode ser coincidência. O cara dos seus sonhos pegava fogo como ele! Tinha que ser ele! Então lembrou de outra coisa. De quando a derrubou no chão e a segurou para que parasse de espernear.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Você me esperou, não foi?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Lucy arregalou os olhos, ainda o encarando e corou violentamente. Vendo, o mago apertou os olhos debochado.</p>
  <p>- Algum problema, loirinha?</p>
  <p>- Não, por que?</p>
  <p>Virou a cara, constrangida.</p>
  <p>- Seu rosto parece que tá pegando fogo.</p>
  <p>Se entalou e olhou pra ele. A estava encarando irônico. Se irritou com essa atitude.</p>
  <p>- Escuta aqui. Não fale como se fosse por sua causa!</p>
  <p>- Eu não disse nada.</p>
  <p>- Mas insinuou! É muito arrogante, sabia?</p>
  <p>O mago se inclinou para frente, fazendo-a se encostar na parede da carruagem.</p>
  <p>- O que eu sou não é da sua conta – então estreitou os olhos – e ainda não me respondeu.</p>
  <p>A carruagem entrou num túnel, deixando o interior mais escuro. A lamparina pendurada no teto balançava criando sombras no rosto dele. Lucy não soube se sentia medo ou ficava fascinada. Ele era muito bonito.</p>
  <p>- Quem é você?</p>
  <p>Engoliu em seco, encarando as íris ônix. Medo ou fascínio? Como a perturbava desse jeito?</p>
  <p>- J..já disse.</p>
  <p>O mago suspirou, se irritando.</p>
  <p>- Não brinque comigo, loirinha.</p>
  <p>- Mas tou falando sério. – Tentou ficar calma se endireitando – Eu sou Lucy Heart...</p>
  <p>- NÃO É!!!!</p>
  <p>Ele berrou dando uma pisada com força na madeira, sacudindo a carruagem. Pulou de susto e o soldado que guiava, abriu a janelinha olhando para dentro.</p>
  <p>- Quietos aí os dois!</p>
  <p>O homem os observou por um momento até que fechou a janelinha. Lucy tremia, pregada no banco sob o olhar fulminante dele. O mago de cabelos rosados estremecia de raiva, apertando os olhos. Então entendeu. Aquilo não era exatamente raiva. O cara tava revoltado.</p>
  <p>- Você não é ela.</p>
  <p>- Como pode dizer que não sou quem sou?</p>
  <p>Perguntou confusa, então ele se endireitou no banco. A revolta sobrepujada pela frieza com que a encarava. Estranhou. A olhando de cima, não como se fosse superior, mas como fizesse alguém entender, o mago curvou os lábios irônico enquanto apertava os punhos.</p>
  <p>- Lucy Heartfilia foi ferida por um chifre de dragão... E morreu nos meus braços.</p>
  <p>Arregalou os olhos. Chocada. Ele, ele estava falando da sua ancestral!</p>
  <p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
  <p>Quando a carruagem parou, dois soldados abriram a porta trancada por um feitiço e mandaram que saíssem. Natsu foi andando a contragosto ao lado da garota. Enquanto seguiam num corredor de paredes brancas com luzes em lacrimas nos suportes, a espiou de lado e novamente o assombro o tomou. Como eram iguais! O cabelo loiro, a pele clara e os olhos. Castanhos e expressivos. A única coisa que o convencia do contrário era o cheiro que a garota exalava. Algo como gardênia. Sua amiga cheirava a violetas, o que na sua opinião não combinava. Lucy era muito atrevida e escandalosa como ele.</p>
  <p>Baixou a cabeça e o mal-estar que segurava na carruagem inundou seu estômago. Fechou os olhos com força, mas não adiantou. Um suor frio brotava na sua nuca e rosto. Logo ofegava. Abriu os olhos devagar, vendo o piso vermelho ondular.</p>
  <p>- Hei, tá tudo bem?</p>
  <p>Natsu virou o rosto, segurando a ânsia de vômito.</p>
  <p>- Hei!</p>
  <p>- Me deixe em paz.</p>
  <p>Disse sem fôlego. Andou mais um pouco trôpego e a tontura o engolfou. Jogou o ombro esquerdo na parede, apoiando todo o peso. Agora suava frio por inteiro. Fechou os olhos com força de novo. Droga! Odiava isso.</p>
  <p>- Hei, moleque!</p>
  <p>O sacudiram pelo ombro. Nem se importou. Só queria que o deixassem quieto.</p>
  <p>- Edgar... Acho ele que está passando mal.</p>
  <p>Claro que estava. Teve vontade de gritar. De cabeça baixa ofegando se deixou escorregar pela parede fria até cair sentado no chão. Uma perna estava dobrada sob ele, mas não se importou. Sua cabeça doía agora. Dando voltas igual ao seu estômago.</p>
  <p>- O que vamos fazer?</p>
  <p>- Eu sei lá. Deixe ele aí. De qualquer modo, Lahar não vai prendê-los.</p>
  <p>- Vamos colocar mais guardas no corredor, depois interrogaremos os dois.</p>
  <p>Escutou passos se afastando. Soldados do Rei e Conselho era mesmo um saco. E não fariam nada para ajudar, como já imaginava. Natsu encostou a face na parede. Talvez o frio nela fizesse passar mais rápido. De repente, sentiu cheiro de gardênia. Bem perto dele. Abriu os olhos devagar, tremendo e tonto. A garota estava agachada na sua frente, o encarando preocupada.</p>
  <p>- Você tá pálido.</p>
  <p>Deu um meio sorriso, sarcástico.</p>
  <p>- Mesmo? Nem notei.</p>
  <p>Ela apertou os lábios irritada.</p>
  <p>- Para com isso. O que você tem? Há um minuto tava normal.</p>
  <p>Natsu fechou os olhos de novo. A tontura o embrulhando ainda mais.</p>
  <p>- Odeio isso.</p>
  <p>- O que?</p>
  <p>Respirou fundo.</p>
  <p>- Doença de movimento.</p>
  <p>Silêncio, então a garota se agitou.</p>
  <p>- Claro! Bem que eu tava estranhando na carruagem. O caminho todo você ficou normal</p>
  <p>Abriu os olhos de novo, confuso.</p>
  <p>- O que?</p>
  <p>A garota sorriu e Natsu teve um dejávu. Lucy sorria assim para ele, compreensiva e carinhosa.</p>
  <p>- Todos os Dragon Slayers sofrem disso, não é?</p>
  <p>Ofegou pouco surpreso, dado seu estado deplorável.</p>
  <p>- Como sabe disso?</p>
  <p>Sua voz saía fraca, sem fôlego. Ela se curvou para pegar alguma coisa na bolsa. Mesmo de mãos algemadas, conseguiu abrir uma aba e tirou um tecido quadrado. Um lenço.</p>
  <p>- Eu li em algum lugar. Tava um pouco rasurado, mas deu pra entender. Tem algo haver com seu corpo ter partes de dragão?</p>
  <p>Se voltou pra ele e começou a enxugar o suor no seu rosto. Timidamente, devagar. Natsu estranhou essa atitude dela. Estreitou os olhos e vendo, ela recuou a mão.</p>
  <p>- Por favor, não fica bravo.</p>
  <p>- Não estou bravo.</p>
  <p>A loira sorriu um pouco aliviada.</p>
  <p>- Certo. Já é um avanço, não é?</p>
  <p>Não disse mais nada. Ficou observando a garota limpar com cuidado o suor do seu rosto e ao enxugar seu pescoço, ela hesitou.</p>
  <p>- É... uma queimadura?</p>
  <p>Natsu fechou os olhos de novo.</p>
  <p>- Unhum.</p>
  <p>- É antiga.</p>
  <p>- Ganhei... quando era moleque.</p>
  <p>Surpreendentemente, a conversa estava aliviando seu mal-estar. Já podia falar sem ficar tão tonto.</p>
  <p>- Sabe, você ainda não me disse como se chama.</p>
  <p>Quase riu, ofegante.</p>
  <p>- Isso te importa... tanto assim, loirinha?</p>
  <p>Ela suspirou irritada.</p>
  <p>- Custa um pouco ser mais educado?</p>
  <p>Ofegando abriu os olhos de novo, e a encarou.</p>
  <p>- Só digo... Se você disser... O seu.</p>
  <p>Levantou a sobrancelha, desafiando. Mas a loira ao invés de ficar indignada e insistir que era a Lucy, apertou os lábios e se sentou no chão. As mãos dela apertavam o lenço enquanto o olhava com... Pena?</p>
  <p>- Talvez outra hora. – franziu as sobrancelhas – Você não sabe quanto tempo passou, sabe? De quando ficou no cristal.</p>
  <p>Natsu estranhou a pergunta. E parou para pensar.</p>
  <p>- Anos?</p>
  <p>A garota piscou e olhou para baixo. Quando levantou a cabeça, o espantou. Parecia que fazia esforço pra não chorar.</p>
  <p>- Você não faz ideia de quantos.</p>
  <p>Sentiu uma inquietação. Quanto tempo ficou preso naquela lava?</p>
  <p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
  <p>A sala era ampla. O piso de lajotas amareladas com o símbolo do principado, um constelação desenhada em prata e vermelho, com halos dourados nos pontos que seriam as estrelas, estavam gravadas em cada quadrado no chão. Nas paredes do fundo e lados também. Depois que o mago se recuperou do enjoo, os dois foram levados pra lá. Lucy estava sentada num canto afastado. A cadeira de almofadas azul real bem confortável visto que estava algemada. Olhou ao redor de novo e não conseguiu ver uma lacrima escondida. As paredes verde-musgo não tinham uma janela sequer. Estreitou os olhos, para o soldado em pé diante do mago de cabelos róseos. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira bem simples e encarava atravessado o sujeito de cabelo liso escorrido. Esse homem tinha uns trejeitos esquisitos. Na meia hora que estavam naquela sala, lançou umas olhadas para o mago e jogou o cabelo pro lado.</p>
  <p>Lucy estranhava demais. Então no próximo trejeito do cara, arregalou os olhos. Apoiando uma mão na mesa de mármore branco, ele se inclinou colocando o dorso da outra mão na cintura empinando o traseiro. Isso não seria tão estranho se não fosse o jeito como fitava o mago, como se quisesse... estivesse avaliando e gostando do físico do outro! Encarou o mago de cabelos rosados e pelo olhar risonho o mesmo percebeu. Mordeu o lábio preocupada. Ja estavam ferrados até o pescoço, que ele não diga uma besteira.</p>
  <p>- Vamos, moleque. Como você apareceu no museu draconiano?</p>
  <p>O rapaz suspirou fundo apertando os olhos.</p>
  <p>- Já disse. Eu não sei. Você é surdo, por acaso?</p>
  <p>O soldado tremeu o olho e se inclinou mais. Oh.. Agora estava com raiva Encarando bem dentro dos olhos do mago.</p>
  <p>- Esse tipo de resposta não me convence. Coopere que será melhor pra você.</p>
  <p>O mago curvou os lábios irônico. Lucy começava a achar que era um gesto comum dele. Ele estava com os pulsos presos nos braços da cadeira e parecia não se incomodar. Se encostando na madeira, o mago inclinou a cabeça, a franja caindo nos seus olhos e Lucy sentiu um calor subir até seu rosto. Com as luzes das chamas brancas no candelabro, engoliu em seco, tendo consciência de como ele estava vestido. Blusa em trapos aberta mostrando o torso musculoso, as mangas arrancadas deixando a vista os braços (também fortes e definidos), junto da calça folgada com rasgos. Sem querer perdeu o fôlego.</p>
  <p>- Escute, gracinha. A única coisa que eu sei é que fiquei preso numa droga de lava cristalizada e sim, quebrei ela inteira pra sair - ele confirmou diante dos olhos arregalados do soldado - Vai me prender só porque fiz isso?</p>
  <p>O soldado suspirou de raiva e deu um soco no mármore. O mago só continuou encarando com ar mais debochado.</p>
  <p>- Me respeite, moleque! Senão vou te denunciar pro mestre da sua guilda - então sorriu maldoso - pela marca do seu ombro a Fairy Tail, não é?</p>
  <p>- Faça isso e Mavis vai dizer a mesma coisa que eu, gracinha.</p>
  <p>O homem já ia gritar quando piscou confuso e Lucy entendeu. O mago estava falando da fundadora, a primeira mestra da guilda. O soldado começou a rir feito um louco, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos róseos levantar a sobrancelha.</p>
  <p>- Mavis? Você é bem engraçadinho, não é moleque? - respirando fundo continuou - Mavis Vermelhion é a fundadora da Fairy Tail, o atual Mestre é Makarov Dreyar. E vou conversar com prazer a seu respeito.</p>
  <p>O mago piscou, mais confuso ainda. Assistindo de longe, Lucy começou a sentir aquela compaixão. Ele ia saber. Antes de saírem daquela sala ia saber que passou quatrocentos anos desde que ficou preso.</p>
  <p>- Quero falar com seu rei.</p>
  <p>O soldado se endireitou levantando as sobrancelhas, risonho. Começou a ficar com raiva dele.</p>
  <p>- Rei? Aqui é um principado, fedelho.</p>
  <p>O mago respirou fundo e fechou os punhos.</p>
  <p>- É um direito meu. Ou então você vai se explicar por que um dos magos da infantaria ficou preso, em vez de se juntar aos outros.</p>
  <p>Um outro soldado, que vigiava a porta se aproximou da mesa de mármore. Seu rosto franzia confuso.</p>
  <p>- Garoto, você disse "infantaria"?</p>
  <p>O mago olhou sério para ele e o soldado de cabelo escorrido se virou revirando os olhos pra o colega.</p>
  <p>- Ele está inventando, Brian.</p>
  <p>- Quieto, Rose.</p>
  <p>Parou ao lado dele, de frente à mesa de mármore. O mago só o encarou atravessado, sério. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, o tal Brian piscou descrente. Lucy sabia muito bem o porque. Em um livro que comprou assim que chegou à Eramar dizia que na Guerra havia batalhões, cavalarias e unidades de suporte, mas o grande destaque era a infantaria. Composta somente por magos. De olhos pregados no rapaz, procurou controlar a respiração ofegante. Informação genuína da época dos dragões.</p>
  <p>- Você disse infantaria, não foi?</p>
  <p>O mago franziu o rosto e sacudiu a cabeça descrente.</p>
  <p>- Claro que sim. O que há com vocês?</p>
  <p>- De que unidade você é, garoto?</p>
  <p>O homem segurava a respiração de olhos arregalados, iguais a Lucy. O cabelo escorrido bufou.</p>
  <p>- Espere um pouco, vai deixar mesmo ele...</p>
  <p>- Disse pra ficar quieto, Rose.</p>
  <p>O soldado se espantou fazendo o rapaz rir divertido e então ele olhou para o homem grandalhão.</p>
  <p>- Sou da 5ª unidade. Um Dragon Slayer do Fogo. Me diga uma coisa, seu batalhão é tão desinformado assim? Porque se não me soltarem logo, seu capitão vai se ferrar.</p>
  <p>Apertou os olhos, mais debochado. Alheio ao choque que causou com aquelas frases. Ela não acreditava, simplesmente não acreditava. A quinta unidade era a mais famosa de todas. Derrotou quase uma centena de dragões. Quem diabos é ele?</p>
  <p>O cabelo escorrido se livrou do choque e encarou lívido de raiva o mago, que o olhou entediado.</p>
  <p>- Isso é uma completa besteira! Eu não vou acreditar que esse moleque é um Dragon Slayer! Esses magos desapareceram séculos atrás!</p>
  <p>Então se inclinou na mesa de novo. Ficando no mesmo nível dos olhos do rapaz.</p>
  <p>- Eu sei quem você é. É um ladrão, saqueador e mentiroso.</p>
  <p>O mago suspirou e torceu os pulsos presos. Estava ficando com raiva, dava pra ver na sua expressão.</p>
  <p>- Você já tá me dando nos nervos, soldadinho. Com prova pode dizer que sou um ladrão e mentiroso?</p>
  <p>O homem quase riu, então pegou uma coisa de dentro da capa azul que o envolvia como o colega, batendo na mesa de mármore.</p>
  <p>- Que tal isso? Estava com você quando te revistaram no museu.</p>
  <p>Todos olharam para o objeto e Lucy estranhou. Era uma bolsinha de couro preto com costura rústica branca. O mago no entanto arregalou os olhos. Vendo, o soldado debochado pegou a bolsinha de novo e virou, jogando o conteúdo no mármore. Ela ofegou assombrada, junto com o soldado corpulento. Brilhando, reluzente, chaves douradas de todos os formatos tilintavam como sinos. Eram tantas que o som durou uns segundos. Com um sorriso satisfeito, Rose continuou.</p>
  <p>- As Chaves do Zodíaco. Artefatos perdidos desde a Guerra, mas você com certeza profanou alguma ruína e as roubou, não foi moleque? Responde. Ou está tão chocado por ser pego na mentira que nem consegue falar?</p>
  <p>As chaves. As chaves da sua Ancestral! Lucy mal conseguia pensar. Olhou para o mago, e percebeu que ele não estava chocado. Estava indignado. Levantou a cabeça encarando com raiva o soldado que se espantou com seu olhar.</p>
  <p>- Me devolve.</p>
  <p>O cabelo escorrido piscou surpreso e riu. Então Lucy viu o brilho de cobiça naqueles olhos fundos. O outro soldado estava tão espantando que não conseguia dizer nada.</p>
  <p>- Devolver? São peças raras. Eu vou é confiscá-las e entregar para o Princípe, fedelho.</p>
  <p>Ele as apanhou da mesa aguardando na bolsinha de novo. O mago assistiu tudo se tremendo e quando o sujeito afundou a mão no bolso do uniforme, ele pulou da cadeira. O baque da madeira ecoando num estalido.</p>
  <p>- ME DEVOLVE ELAS, CRETINO!!!</p>
  <p>- Não.</p>
  <p>O sujeito deu um sorrisinho cínico e o mago encarou de modo penetrante o soldado, que engoliu em seco. Pela primeira vez se intimidando. Lucy se arrepiou com aquele olhar, o ônix duro de raiva. Pior de quando os magos da Dark Guild o provocaram. Tremendo o olho nervoso, o cabelo escorrido tentou debochar.</p>
  <p>- Se coloque no seu lugar, moleque. Eu sou um soldado das Runas e..</p>
  <p>- Se coloque você, babaca.</p>
  <p>O outro soldado se engasgou com o riso surpreso e Lucy percebeu que o berro tinha chamado atenção dos demais. Mais soldados entraram a tempo de ouvir e rir do que rapaz de cabelos róseos acabou de dizer. De rosto rubro e olhos arregalados, o tal Rose se virou para os outros atrás de si.</p>
  <p>- Calem a boca! - se virou para o mago, sibilando - E você, eu vou...</p>
  <p>- Presta atenção, idiota...</p>
  <p>O homem se entalou, mas o rapaz não ria como os outros que se reviraram em outra risada. Ele apertava os dentes, encarando o soldado do outro lado da mesa com tanta raiva, de um jeito assustador.</p>
  <p>- ... Essas chaves são de uma amiga minha e ela me entregou antes de morrer. Se você não me devolver agora, vou arrancar desse seu bolso e te queimar inteiro.</p>
  <p>O homem tremeu e riu mais nervoso.</p>
  <p>- E como pretende fazer isso? Está preso nessa cadeir..</p>
  <p>Arregalou os olhos de assombro. Juntos com os outros soldados. Sem deixar de encará-lo, Lucy mirou para os ferros que seguravam seus pulsos e eles estavam em brasa. O metal brilhante de calor amolecendo em segundos. Quando os ferros pingaram no chão, o mago puxou os braços para cima arrebentando os braços da cadeira. Os outros soldados que riram a um minuto agarraram suas espadas e correram até a mesa. Lucy assistir impressionada o rapaz empurrando com o corpo a cadeira ao se levantar curvado e então segurando o que restou do braço de madeira, atirar nos soldados de corriam. O corpulento se afastou de um pulo enquanto o Rose, chiou em pânico correndo para a saída. O mago apenas apoiou as mãos na mesa e saltou por ela, caindo curvado. Ao alcançar Rose, que já chegava perto da porta deu um chute das suas costas. O homem caiu sufocado, derrapando.</p>
  <p>Os outros soldados tentaram de novo conter o prisioneiro, mas Brian gritou.</p>
  <p>- Não interferiam.</p>
  <p>Os homem se espantaram e pararam, assistindo enquanto o rapaz agarrava a capa do homem de cabelo escorrido e o levantava a força. De repente, este enfiou a mão na cintura e puxou um objeto que desdobrou. Um espada. Lucy se espantou quando o rapaz pulou rápido desviando, mas não a tempo. Um corte fino atravessava seu abdômen, brotando sangue. Ele nem se importou, seus punhos pegaram fogo tão escaldante que levantava as mechas dos seus cabelos. Isso assustou o tal Rose que levantou de um pulo, apontado a espada.</p>
  <p>- Maldito! Me devolve logo essas chaves!</p>
  <p>- Não chegue perto!!!</p>
  <p>O mago não se importou. Rosnou enfurecido e avançou do soldado que gritou desviando de um soco flamejante. Ele rolou para o outro lado da sala se levantando tremulo. Brian assistia impaciente o Dragon Slayer se curvar em posição de ataque, as chamas tão forte que conseguia sentir o calor de onde estava sentada.</p>
  <p>- Rose, entregue logo pra ele.</p>
  <p>- Ele é o prisioneiro, vai ficar do lado desse moleque?</p>
  <p>- Quem é moleque, cretino?!</p>
  <p>Na distração, Rose não viu o mago. O rapaz corria pra ele e quando se esquivou para o lado, pensando que socaria, o mesmo girou e acertando a perna em chamas na sua barriga, o atirando pra parede. Todos arfaram impressionados e Lucy se levantou da cadeira, sibilando quando seu tornozelo doeu. O Dragon Slayer caminhou devagar e enquanto se aproximava seu corpo inteiro pegou fogo. As chamas escarlates altas refletindo sua raiva. Lucy arregalou mais os olhos. Ele, ele vai mesmo atacar o cara com toda essa magia? O homem mal conseguia ficar de pé. Rose praticamente banhava em suor, com a espada largada longe dele ao ver o rapaz em chamas.</p>
  <p>- As chaves. <em>Agora.</em></p>
  <p>Atrás dela, ouviu um homem ofegar.</p>
  <p>- Santo Deus, é ele.</p>
  <p>O mago esperou um segundo e como Rose continuou pregado no chão, de olhos esbugalhados, levantou o punho.</p>
  <p>- Você que pediu.</p>
  <p>Ele deu um pulo e Lucy não pensou, correu ignorando a dor pulsante no pé, já que estava perto do soldado e se jogou na frente dele. O mago parou o ataque. O punho em chamas a centímetros do seu rosto. Tremendo, engoliu em seco e o encarou. O rapaz a olhava chocado enraivecido.</p>
  <p>- Você é louca, garota!</p>
  <p>- E você ia matar ele!</p>
  <p>O mago abaixou a cabeça, apertando os olhos. As chamas que o cobriam por inteiro ardiam na sua pele, nos olhos. Que calor.</p>
  <p>- Sai da frente.</p>
  <p>- Não.</p>
  <p>Ele suspirou irritado.</p>
  <p>- SAI GAROTA!!!</p>
  <p>Lucy engoliu o medo e olhou para o lado. Perto do seu pé a bolsinha de couro estava jogada. O mago percebeu também, mas foi tarde. Se abaixou pegando e rolando até ficar longe dele uns passos, mas não por muito tempo. Apertando a bolsinha contra peito enfrentou o olhar fulminante dele.</p>
  <p>- Me entregue, loirinha.</p>
  <p>- Não.</p>
  <p>O mago estreitou os olhos.</p>
  <p>- Eu não vou ter pena de você. Me entregue logo antes que se machuque.</p>
  <p>Apertou mais as chaves, morrendo de medo quando ele andou até ela, enquanto recuava mancando.</p>
  <p>- Essas chaves não são suas. São minhas.</p>
  <p>- O que?!</p>
  <p>Todos ficaram quietos e tomou coragem, respirando fundo o encarou séria também, o surpreendendo.</p>
  <p>- Elas são da minha tatataravó. A Lucy que você conheceu há quatrocentos anos.</p>
  <p>O mago arregalou os olhos, chocado. As chamas num segundo apagaram e viu que ele estremecia. Ficou com pena, mas estava com mais medo.</p>
  <p>- O que você disse?</p>
  <p>Ele perguntou seu fôlego, desnorteado.</p>
  <p>- Que as chaves são minhas. Eu sou Lucy Heartfilia e minha tatataravó era a maga que você conheceu.</p>
  <p>Os olhos dele se arregalaram mais. O silencio que ficou naquela sala reinou por um longo minuto até Brian sussurrar.</p>
  <p>- Eu não acredito. É Natsu Dragneel, o Salamander.</p>
  <p>Dessa vez, foi Lucy que foi tomada pelo choque, ainda encarando o mago.</p>
  <p>O QUE?!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Conversa e Atritos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Natsu Dragneel.</p><p>Lucy ainda o encarava assombrada. Chocada. Olhando bem para ele se perguntou como não percebeu antes. Um Dragon Slayer do Fogo, cabelos rosados e a cicatriz no pescoço. Esse era um dos magos mais famosos da Fairy Tail! Apelidado de "Salamander", por suas chamas furiosas. E agora estava bem diante dela. O silêncio surdo e pesado naquela sala era palpável demais. Era muitas surpresas de uma vez. Engoliu em seco, piscando e tentando se acalmar e quando abaixou as mãos, ainda agarradas na bolsinha de couro ele tremeu.</p><p>O encarou confusa e esse gesto o fez tremer de novo. Lucy lembrou do que disse antes. De revelar que era a descendente da maga que ele conheceu  e o do choque que causou. O mago... Natsu. O nome dele é Natsu. Começou a ofegar, estremecendo por inteiro. Os seus olhos a encaravam brilhando e passaram a vidrar. Ai, meu Deus. Quando deu um passo, ele recuou outro negando com a cabeça. Lucy entrou em pânico. O mago ia surtar!</p><p>- Mentira.</p><p>Sua voz saiu tremula, assustada. Ela caminhou de novo e ele recuou outra vez. Negando com a cabeça e ofegando forte, sem ar.</p><p>- É mentira... É mentira.</p><p>Respirou fundo procurando ar, mas parecia que faltou. Lucy arregalou os olhos para ele. O fazendo a olhar como se fosse um monstro. Engoliu em seco e tentou conversar. Evitando que surtasse.</p><p>- Olha...</p><p>- Não é verdade!!!!</p><p>Se espantou com o grito.Tinha atravessado a sala e ele ao recuar de novo deu de encontro com a mesa de mármore. Natsu olhava para o chão chocado enquanto se apoiava no móvel. Seu corpo se sacudia em espasmos violentos e arquejava sem ar. Meu Deus, ele tava surtando mesmo! Tentou conversar de novo, chamar sua atenção antes que tivesse um ataque.</p><p>- Eu sei que é muito pra entender, mas é sério. Sou mesmo a tatataraneta de...</p><p>- CALA A BOCA, LOIRINHA!!!!</p><p>Lucy ficou pregada no lugar com o berro e assistiu ele fechar os olhos com força. Tremendo. Então ele gritou de novo e seu punho pegou fogo. Natsu se virou para mesa e deu um soco, o baque da pancada tão alto e rachando o mármore. E agora? Viu um movimento a esquerda e o tal Brian se aproximou um passo, devagar. O que ia fazer?</p><p>- O que a garota está dizendo é verdade, rapaz. - engoliu em seco, tomando cuidado - Faz quatrocentos anos que a Guerra...</p><p>O mago se virou para ele, o olhar ensandecido e incrédulo. Seu outro punho pegou fogo e deu um passo, ofegante e tremulo. Brian recuou assustado. Ela mesma estava. Estreitando os olhos vidrados, o Salamander quase riu de um jeito maluco.</p><p>- Quatrocentos anos. Você tá me dizendo que fiquei <em>quatrocentos anos </em>dentro de um monte de lava? Preso e <em>dormindo </em>todo esse tempo?</p><p>Brian engoliu em seco e recuou outro passo. Natsu franziu o rosto descrente e esperando e Lucy se sentiu culpada, ele estava daquele jeito por sua causa. Os soldados se mexeram atraindo a atenção do mago e nesse instante aproveitou para se aproximar mais ainda segurando a bolsinhas das chaves. Brian pigarreou, criando coragem e disse quanto o mago voltou o olhar pra ele.</p><p>- Lamento por você, mas é a verdade.</p><p>O mago fez uma carranca e deu outro soco as cegas.</p><p>- NÃO LAMENTA NADA!</p><p>Seu punho acertou a quina de mesa quebrando e soltando a pedra, até voar pra parede. Se chocando num baque. Lucy se assustou junto com os outros. Todos encararam a pedra esmigalhada e depois o rapaz que apertou os olhos com força, ofegante e se virando para mesa apoiando as mãos que apagavam e tentando respirar. Brian pelo visto, assistindo o estado do mago que tanto admirou tomou uma decisão. Se voltou para os soldados e fez um sinal para que pegasse Rose e depois foi andando, direto para saída. Ao passar por ela, enquanto os outros iam embora pegou seus pulsos os puxando pelas algemas.</p><p>- Mas o que...?</p><p>Ele a ignorou e então enviou uma chavinha na fenda entre os ferros, girando. O estalo da trava ecoando na sala e tirou suas algemas. Lucy piscou confusa esfregando os pulsos e o soldado enfiando os ferros no cinto a encarou preocupado.</p><p>- Cuide dele.</p><p>Arregalou os olhos. Brian se virou pra saída, mas ela agarrou seu braço assustada.</p><p>- Eu... eu não posso fazer isso.</p><p>O homem sorriu bondoso e se livrou dos seus dedos com cuidado.</p><p>- Pode sim. Afinal, é a pessoa mais próxima dele agora.</p><p>Então, ignorando seu choque ele seguiu até a saída batendo a porta. Lucy ficou parada no lugar a encarando então se voltou para o mago. Se espantou. Ele estava virado pra ela, a encarando de um jeito tão aero e desnorteado que aumentou sua culpa. Natsu apertou os olhos, vendo ela se aproximar e Lucy estava grata que não atacava. Devia ser a pessoa que ele menos queria ver agora.</p><p>- Hã... Posso te chamar de Natsu?</p><p>Ele quase riu, mas sem humor. Quando ficou a poucos passos dele, notou que ainda tremia, se sacudindo em espasmos. Engoliu em seco. <em>Por favor, não surta!</em></p><p>- E em troca você quer que eu te chame de <em>Lucy</em>, não é?</p><p>Encolheu os ombros, sorrindo sem graça.</p><p>- Se você quiser.</p><p>Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e a olhou de um jeito, como se tivesse ofendido.</p><p>- Pois então eu não quero! É absurdo! Tudo isso é... é....</p><p>Apertou os olhos, recuando de novo. Ele fazia um esforço tremendo, tentando entender. Mas estava em negação. Era claro pelo seu rosto. Lucy mancou de novo nervosa e preocupada.</p><p>- Hei, você tem que se acalmar. Assim...</p><p>O mago abriu os olhos de novo e encarou com uma raiva ensandecida, de cabeça baixa.</p><p>- EU NÃO VOU FICAR CALMO, LOIRINHA!  FICA LONGE DE MIM !!!!</p><p>Deu mais passo pra trás e suas costas bateram na parede. Natsu fechou os olhos com força. Arquejando sufocado se curvou agarrando os cabelos. Lucy assistia pregada no chão, (estava assim quando gritou com ela) ele escorregar até cair sentado de cabeça baixa entre as pernas e arquejando, tremulo. Os espasmos que sacudiam eram violentos. No silencio da sala, a respiração sufocada dele era tudo o que se ouvia e ecoando até ela, sentiu uma coisa diferente de compaixão. Era um desejo. Observando bem ele sentado no chão, percebeu surpresa que era um desejo de cuidar. Quase maternal.</p><p>Sentindo isso, esqueceu o medo dele surtar e atacá-la e foi andando até onde estava, ficando diante dele, que de imediato prendeu a respiração arquejante e Lucy se sentou devagar, dobrando com cuidado a perna com o tornozelo machucado. Guardando as chaves da sua ancestral na bolsa tentou conversar.</p><p>- Desculpa.</p><p>Silêncio, então continuou.</p><p>- Eu não queria te contar daquele jeito. Deve ser um choque tremendo, descobrir que ficou dormindo por tantos anos.</p><p>Ainda de cabeça baixa, as mãos nos cabelos, Natsu quase riu sarcástico (e graças a Deus, mais calmo)</p><p>- É... Muitos anos. Quatro séculos. - suspirou tremulo - eu devia ter morrido.</p><p>Arregalou os olhos.</p><p>- Não fala assim.</p><p>- É melhor do que descobrir que meu mundo acabou.</p><p>Lucy abriu a boca, mas pensou melhor e não disse nada. Ele tinha suas razões pra achar assim e se fosse com ela, também pensaria igual. Ficou quieta, atenta a respiração dele e relaxou quando ela soava mais calma, sem aquele desespero. Mas ao olhar para seus dedos se inquietou de novo, eles agarravam as mechas quase arrancando e também ainda tremia. A calma na sua voz era uma distração. Pigarreou.</p><p>- É... Puxa! Eu fiquei muito surpresa quando aquele soldado, Brian eu acho, disse quem é você.</p><p>Soltou um riso sem graça e pôs as mãos no colo. Esperou ele dizer alguma coisa, mas só teve a respiração ofegante. Continuou mesmo assim.</p><p>- O Salamander. Eu... eu li muito sobre você e sobre a guilda também. Sabe, por causa da minha ancestral, a Lucy que você...</p><p>- Não me fale dela, loirinha.</p><p>O mago a cortou seco e a espantando. Pensava que nem prestava atenção no que dizia. Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, devagar e largando os cabelos. Apertando os olhos para ela, tão desnorteado, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhou bem pro seu rosto, cabelos e seus olhos. Onde se demorou mais. Lucy engoliu em seco, o rosto esquentando e vendo, ele quase riu mas sem humor.</p><p>- Por isso são tão parecidas. Eu sou mesmo um idiota.</p><p>Inclinou a cabeça pra parede fechando os olhos de novo. Se espantou com a expressão dele. Era pura dor. Natsu começou a ofegar mais forte, a assustando e tentou conversar de novo, distraí-lo.</p><p>- Por que diz isso? Eu entendo que me confundiu. No seu lugar também...</p><p>- No meu lugar, loirinha? - abriu os olhos de novo e eles estavam carregados naquela dor - Me faz um favor. Para de tentar me entender que não vai conseguir.</p><p>Suspirou irritada perdendo a paciência. Poxa, ela tava era tentando ser legal com ele!</p><p>- Então me faz um favor também. Para de chamar de <em>loirinha</em>. Já tá me dando nos nervos!</p><p>Natsu levantou as sobrancelhas e mesmo que visse o caos que ele sentia por dentro pelo seu olhar, não se importou. Fechou a cara, se inclinando irritada.</p><p>- Meu nome é Lucy. LU - CY! Eu te falei umas sete vezes hoje!</p><p>O mago não disse nada e quase riu do seu stress. Mas então quando ia falar mais alguma coisa reparou melhor nele e aquela inquietação aumentou. Ele parecia e estava completamente perdido. Como uma criança. Para piorar, seus olhos estavam sem foco. Olhavam, mas não reparavam nela. Piscando devagar, ele suspirou com esse ar distante.</p><p>- Porque?</p><p>Piscou confusa.</p><p>- Porque o que?</p><p>Piscando com lentidão de novo, ele se encostou mais na parede.</p><p>- Porque se chama assim.</p><p>- Lucy?</p><p>Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, aero.</p><p>- É.</p><p>Colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha olhou para o lado, alheia ao fato que esse gesto chamou a atenção dele.</p><p>- Quando eu nasci, minha mãe e minha avó me acharam muito parecida com a garota do quadro...</p><p>- Garota do quadro?</p><p>Se virou pra ele. O ar perdido e distante. Lucy tentou disfarçar sua preocupação com esse estado, sorrindo torto.</p><p>- É, na minha casa tem um retrato da Lucy, sua amiga. Acho que tinha minha idade.</p><p>- Dezessete.</p><p>Arregalou os olhos, surpresa</p><p>- Como você sabe?</p><p>O mago deu os ombros, piscando devagar novamente. Estava exausto física e emocionalmente.</p><p>- Adivinhei.</p><p>- Certo - o olhou duvidosa, ficando realmente preocupada. - Então é isso, por causa da minha aparência, me colocaram o nome dela.</p><p>- Ah.</p><p>Não disseram mais nada e aquele eco surdo, que doía nos ouvidos já estava deixando ela nervosa junto com o olhar fixo (e perdido) dele. Curvando a cabeça pro lado, ele puxou conversa.</p><p>- As chaves que eu não tinha...</p><p>- Sim?</p><p>- ... estão com você?</p><p>Respirou aliviada. Pensou que ele diria outra coisa.</p><p>- Claro. Elas não estão exatamente aqui comigo, mas eu as uso.</p><p>Falou com orgulho e feliz. Vendo o mago endireitou o pescoço e curvou para frente, as mechas caíram nos seus olhos que estreitavam.</p><p>- Uma maga estelar.</p><p>O tom dele foi estranho e levou um segundo pra notar que era sarcástico. Lucy se irritou.</p><p>- É, qual é o problema?</p><p>Sorrindo para ela, o mago fechou os olhos quase rindo e apoiou a cabeça na parede outra vez.</p><p>- Não acha que está copiando até demais sua tatataravó, <em>Lucy</em> ?</p><p>Se entalou, indignada.</p><p>- Escuta aqui...</p><p>- Escute você.</p><p>A cortou sério abrindo os olhos. Para alguém que estava um caos ao saber que dormiu por quatro séculos, a lucidez que viu no seu olhar era bem genuína, apesar dos olhos vidrados.</p><p>- Fazer magia não é fácil. Ser uma maga, ainda por cima de Espíritos Estelares, também não é fácil. Eu vi sua ancestral se esforçar até o limite para conseguir o poder que tinha. Acha mesmo que pode fazer igual? Pois eu duvido.</p><p>Lucy se entalou ainda mais e se inclinou se tremendo de raiva.</p><p>- Seu babaca! Eu posso e vou fazer. E ainda por cima vou ter o prazer de esfregar na sua cara!</p><p>O mago levantou as sobrancelhas impressionado, menos aero e se encolheu fingindo dor.</p><p>- Ai.</p><p>- Você... você é um completo idiota. Imbecil. Arrogante. Cínico...</p><p>- Irônico?</p><p>- É! - então piscou surpresa - Hei! Não coloque palavras na minha boca, BAKA!</p><p>Natsu fechou os olhos de novo, sorrindo abaixando a cabeça.</p><p>- O que foi?</p><p>- Nada.</p><p>Então a olhou entre as mechas, estreitando e quando suspirou de raiva de novo ele riu divertido.</p><p>- Para com isso, senão vou te socar na cara.</p><p>O mago levantou a sobrancelha, confuso.</p><p>- Faria isso?</p><p>- Pode apostar, idiota.</p><p>Se levantou do chão andando até a cadeira onde estava sentada. Lucy não olhou mais pra ele, irritada além da conta depois do que disse, duvidando sobre sua capacidade mágica. Ia mostrar pra ele, faria questão disso. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala. Natsu endireitou o pescoço de novo a observando de longe. Ela não podia ser <em>ela, </em>mas conseguiu o milagre de acalmá-lo, mesmo enfurecido e quase enlouqueceu como estava. Se atentou para o jeito dela, o modo como se sentava, ajeitava os cabelos e apertava os lábios de pura raiva. Quase riu. Quatrocentos anos passados num piscar de olhos para ele e estava livre da Guerra, no entanto, apertando os olhos para a garota, achou que entraria em outra guerra. Mas dessa vez, seria muito mais divertido.</p><p>Inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo irônico e pensando no que sempre dizia quando estava diante de um desafio.</p><p>
  <em>Estou pegando fogo.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Novo (Velho) Membro - Parte I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imbecil.</p><p>Babaca. Idiota. Arrogante!</p><p>Era tudo o que dizia em sua mente. Desde que Mago - Natsu era o seu nome, mas não estava afim de dizer - disse aquilo para ela, Lucy fulminava de raiva sentada na cadeira. Havia passado cerca de uma hora desde o soldado de Runa, Brian, deixou os dois ali. Ela não entendia por que demoravam tanto. Afinal de contas, nada explodiu. Ela não estava gritando, nem pedindo socorro. Era um obvio que consegui acalmar o Dragon Slayer. No entanto, o processo ficou irritado.</p><p>
  <em>“Acha mesmo que pode fazer igual? Pois eu duvido ”</em>
</p><p>Apertou os dentes. Ia mostrar pra ele. Ela esfregaria nessa cara convencida e irônica que podia sim ser uma coisa estelar. De repente, a tranca da porta se mexeu. Girou na cadeira olhando para ela junto do Mago ainda sentado no chão. Brian acompanhou um guarda mais alto que ele entrou na sala olhando temerosos ao redor. Quando viu dois quietos e afastados, o soldado respirou fundo de alívio e virou-se para uma garota.</p><p>- Está liberada. Pode sair.</p><p>Lucy deu um pulo da cadeira e sibilou um pouco de dor. O tornozelo estava latejando mais que antes.</p><p>Sério? Que bom.</p><p>Foi andando ou melhor, mancando até a saída. Ao passar pelo Mago sentiu sua pele arder. Lucy engoliu em seco e o espiou de lado. Os olhos dele estavam gravados nela e ... que olhar era aquele? Virou o rosto e apressou o passo. Mal prestou atenção quando Brian deu passagem e saiu no corredor. O Dragon Slayer encarna um jeito penetrante, sem raiva e sem dor antes. Engoliu em seco de novo, sentindo seu estomago dando voltas de nervosismo. Era como se ele observasse uma presa para caçar.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////</p><p>A loirinha teve praticamente o mesmo efeito, ou mais desesperada. A seguir com os olhos de propósito, apenas para o seu jeito e quase riu quando seu rosto ficou pálido. Interessante. Lucy, sua amiga, nunca foi tão tímida desse modo. Talvez porque estavam no meio de uma guerra e os jovens tiveram que agir como adultos, mas ... - se causaram o chão - Não fizeram diferença agora.</p><p>Se virou para os dois soldados. Eles o observavam cautelosos. Principalmente o de armadura prateada. O queixo quadrado e o ponto dele estavam travados de desconfiança.</p><p>- Você é mesmo Natsu Dragneel?</p><p>Levantou como sobrancelhas, piscando. Então, curvou os lábios da ironia.</p><p>- Direto você, não?</p><p>O homem apenas abre os olhos.</p><p>- Apenas responda.</p><p>Natsu bufou e revirou os olhos ao se aproximar dos dois. O surto que quase tomou conta dele desapareceu.</p><p>- Sim, eu sou. E também sou um Dragon Slayer. Era essa sua próxima pergunta?</p><p>Parou diante deles entediado. Brian quase riu de surpresa e o soldado apenas olhou o olhar, mais sereno. Isso é confuso.</p><p>- Peço perdido pela desconfiança, afinal é muito raro ouvir um desses fatos.</p><p>Pondo na mão no peito, continue.</p><p>Sou Arcadios. Chefe de guarda do príncipe e esse é Brian, meu braço direito.</p><p>Natsu exibido de um para outro.</p><p>Yo.</p><p>Brian piscou, mais surpreso fazendo-o franzir como sobrancelhas. Qual o problema desse cara? O olhava de um jeito admirado, empolgado.</p><p>- Então ... - Olhou para os Arcadios - Quando vai poder me libertar também?</p><p>Os dois se olharam e depois Brian se virou para ele.</p><p>- Sabe que não está mais na sua época, não sabe garoto?</p><p>Suspirou mais entediado.</p><p>- Sim, eu sei. Quatrocentos anos, não é? - que loucura, mas sacudiu a cabeça - Olha, tá na cara que eu não tive culpa nenhuma do que aconteceu no museu.</p><p>Arcadios criou uma sobrancelha.</p><p>- Não? E o salão com lacrima de âmbar destruído e chamuscado?</p><p>Natsu pestanejou e ficou nervoso, mas estalou uma língua virando uma cara.</p><p>- Tá, tudo bem. Eu fiz isso, mas só porque esses caras me provocaram.</p><p>Parou para pensar e encarar de novo.</p><p>- A loirinha disse que eram Magos das Trevas.</p><p>Arcadios retorceu os lábios odiando ceder.</p><p>- Tem razão. Eram do inferno de Deus.</p><p>- Faz um tempo desde os soldados rúnicos queriam pegá-los. Você acabou nos fazendo um favor.</p><p>Brian sorriu e Natsu o encarou de lado, sorridente.</p><p>- De nada.</p><p>Ouviu um pigarro. Arcadios ou olhava cansado. Poxa, ele também estava.</p><p>- Aceite seu serviço para o príncipe, escolha o seu até Guilda e fale com o Mestre. Makarov Dreyar me mandou.</p><p>Olhou para cima pensando, então saiu no corredor.</p><p>Vamos.</p><p>Natsu não disse mais nada. Acompanhe aqueles dois enquanto o levavam para o pátio. Não queria admitir, mas estava nervoso. Quatro séculos! Muita coisa deve ter mudado, uma cidade que era menos do que a mesma, ou que dava um pouco de tranquilidade, mas é assim ... Como você pode fazer para se tornar nesse mundo novo? E uma guilda? Como será que ficou? Uma única coisa que não se preocupa muito é que não sente saudade da época (Caramba, parecia ontem!). Batalhas e batalhas, medo por todos os lados e pelos seus colegas, agora todos mortos. Desde que se entendia por gente ou mundo, era assim, dominado pelos dragões num verdadeiro inferno. A Fairy Tail era um lugar não somente para magos se reunir e rastrear missões. Era um lar. Para jovens fugitivos e perdidos (como ele) em busca de uma vida melhor.</p><p>Saíram no pátio, seguindo direto para uma carruagem. Também havia outra razão para não ter se inscrito na sua vida anterior. Ele era sozinho. Mesmo com todos os membros da Guilda, se divertindo como pôde, era sozinho. Não tinha um amigo e por um bom motivo. Seu pai adotivo era um dragão. E não um nada, era Igneel. Rei dos Dragões do Fogo.</p><p>Pensar nele doía. Era uma criança e viu sua única família ser assassinada pelo irmão gêmeo de Igneel. Karren. Karren tinha uma fúria e vergonha por seu irmão não adotar ou levante. Não siga a “causa” e ainda crie uma criança humana. Era o cúmulo.</p><p>Karren sempre ou perseguia quando está em missões. Vivia assustada e nunca contou pra ninguém. Para ocultar seu medo, aperfeiçoar como magias que seu pai ensina. Igneel estava aqui que era para proteger, para lutar e conquistar uma vida melhor que aquele inferno. Por isso foi pra Eramar. Por isso entrou numa culpa por lutar e vencer a guerra. Os outros jogos ou aturaram por que ele nunca fez nada de ruim, até surrava alguém que fez mal a Fairy Tail, mas se mantém distante.</p><p>A carruagem já estava diante dele e ainda calado, subiu sentando no banco. Fez um esgar. E antes que a carruagem se mexesse, feche os olhos por um segundo, baixe o rosto nas mãos cruzadas, onde apóie os cotovelos nas pernas. Era algo novo. Tinha terminado de aprender (ou não) Ah! Tanto faz. Quando a carruagem se balança em movimento, abra os olhos, respirando fundo. Uma onda suave de magia ou banha inteira por dentro e depois se alojar em um canto do cérebro. No seu senso de equilíbrio. Abrindo os olhos de novo e nada rodava, seu estomago continua igual. Sorriu um pouco.</p><p>Seu pai tinha uma namorada ou sabe como os dragões tratam suas companheiras. Numa das missões que foi realizada com Lucy (era para reconhecer um provável ninho na Floresta Senquioal) Os batedores da 7ª unidade da Infantaria foram encontrados ou achados que foram encontrados alguns meses e o Grandine mostrou os incentivos. Pregando um bruto de um susto. Lucy tinha caído aos berros para trás, quando uma esfera de luz azul apareceu diante deles e se transformou em um dragão praticado. Quebrando todas as arvores por perto com suas asas. O urro tinha sacado suas roupas e cabelos, levantando o vento e as folhas do caminho onde estavam.</p><p>Estava pregado no chão e antes que fizesse alguma coisa, ou o dragão se sentou diante dele e o recebeu como asas. Os olhos arregalados estavam confusos quando a Fera inclinava a cabeça pro lado e dizendo:</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Natsu ... Como vai meu filho?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy recuperou um pouco do choque que estava atrás dele, agarrou sua blusa, exibiu a cabeça sobre seu ombro e olhou para o dragão.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Filho? Natsu, ela te chamou de filho?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Engoliu em seco e o dragão se encaixou com o desdém, estreitando o olhar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sim, garotinha. O pai dele era meu companheiro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nesse momento, teve um estalo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grandine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dragão sorriu para ele.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Agora reconhece sua mãe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Você não é exatamente minha mãe. Igneel nunca apareceu com você onde a gente morava.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seu rosto estava coberto de vermelho, amanhã à tarde. Lucy já mais calma ou exibida e riu isso. A encarou atravessado, mas so a fez rir mais. Grandine enquanto isso, tinha feito um som de desânimo e revirava os olhos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Aquele idiota tinha recepção sobre como encararia, menino. Mas você já sabia de mim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bufou, o rubor sumindo agora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Como não saberia? Estou escondido até nossa clareira.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dragão riu e o som foram tilintante like sinos. Lucy se encantou e observou o canto percebido que ela estava fascinada por Grandine. Quem não estaria? Um dragão era como uma dama, um Dragão do Céu em toda a sua essência. Se curvando até estar no nível de seus olhos, como íris azuis reais ou miradas preocupadas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Veja por que estão aqui. Estão procurando o ninho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natsu e Lucy pestanejaram de surpresa e Grandine voltou a ficar ereta. Olhando para o lado, continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Fica a noroeste a partir daqui. São umas dez milhas, mas o aviso Natsu. Não vá para lá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy deu um passo, antes de fazer a segurança pelo cotovelo para ficar quieta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mas como assim? Precisamos ir. Se uma ninhada de muito grande a próxima onda de filhotes vai dizimar toda a humanidade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grandine suspirou (achou que se ofenderia).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu sei. Mas é muito perigoso. - voltou a encarar os dois magos - Se quiser vencer essa guerra, deve primeiro executar todos os machos para uma emboscada. Natsu, conte isso para sua Mestra. Ela é uma excelente estrategista, vai entender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Piscou surpreso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Conhece Mavis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grandine o visual risonha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- É uma longa história. Enfim, vim apenas para as duas coisas. A primeira já fiz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- E quanto a outra?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy perguntou. Se você estiver curvando de novo, Grandine aproximará o rosto dele e abrirá bem para devagar a boca soprou um vento brilhante de um azul límpido. Natsu piscou tonto e tossiu engasgado. O vento tinha cheiro de uma brisa primaveril e teve um efeito estranho nele. Uma floresta se torce diante dos seus olhos, como arvores se distorcem e de repente, seu corpo inteiro fica amolecido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- O que é isso?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tossiu de novo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arquejando, seus pulmões estavam cheios e impregnados do vento de Grandine então revirou os olhos caindo para trás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Natsu!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calma garota. Quando ele concordar, diga para ele que isso chama Troia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Por que a senhora fez isso com ele ?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Humpf. Foi um presente. - pausa, então sentiu a cabeça do dragão acima dele, observando ele arquejar, tonto e sufocado - O efeito colateral foi mais forte do que pensei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se endireitando continuou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Enfim, menina. Como Natsu é um Dragon Slayer do Fire não pode usar magias de firmamento. Somente Dragon Slayers do Céu podem. Contudo, como fui UE que joguei esse feitiço nele, basta concentrar seu senso de equilíbrio que terá o mesmo efeito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Então ele nunca mais vai se divertir?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bom ... Eu não sei. Nunca fiz isso antes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback desativado</em>
</p><p>Nesse momento, desmaiou de vez e Lucy contou que sua  <em>mãe </em> fez com ele. Tinha pegado fogo tão irritado, mas agora enquanto usava pela segunda vez se sentiu agradecido. O problema era que o efeito passava rápido e quando era levado para o castelo, acabava de entrar no pátio. Só não desfrute de pura força de vontade.</p><p>Quase riu e criou os olhos, flagrando ou soldado corpulento. Ele se mexeu no banco desconfortável.</p><p>- Seu nome é Brian, não é?</p><p>O soldado ou sério. Assumindo ar military, pensei com ironia.</p><p>Sim. Peço desculpas pelo que meu colega fez.</p><p>Se encontrar na parede da carruagem, sorrindo para o debochado.</p><p>- O idiota .</p><p>Brian segurou o riso, torcendo os lábios enquanto ele não aguentou. Riu lembrando do cabelo escorrido na sala de interrogatório.</p><p>- Rose sempre é intragável quando quer.</p><p>- Não me diga - então deixe o deboche de lado - Eu quero desviar desculpas. Quase matei o cara.</p><p>Pensou em um teste pro vazio. Que coisa rara. Nunca pedimos desculpas por surrar um bebê, se bem que a verdade queria torrar ou cretino por ter tomado como chaves.</p><p>- Mas não matou. Sua amiga ou parou um tempo.</p><p>Olhou para ele e tal Brian sorria. Uma irritação surgiu com o rumo da conversa.</p><p>- Ela não é minha amiga.</p><p>Brian acenou concordando.</p><p>Claro. Uma era ancestral dela que.</p><p>Não disse mais nada e então Natsu pensou na garota.<em> “Lucy”.</em> Enquanto ficaram naquela sala, depois de ter debochado da garota, passou o tempo observando ela. E tentou friamente analisá-la. O cheiro era diferente, obvio. E naquela hora de silencio percebeu outras coisas. Era um pouco mais baixa e muito, muito mais delicada. Parece que teve uma vida boa diferente da sua tatataravó. Mas o que atraiu mais sua atenção era sua raiva. A raiva era exatamente igual. Quando o ameaçou com um soco, viu nos seus olhos que iria mesmo fazer isso senão parasse de rir dela.</p><p>
  <em>“Lucy”.</em>
</p><p>Pelo o que entendeu era uma maga estelar. E falou com muito interesse na Fairy Tail. Se curvando para frente atraiu a atenção do soldado.</p><p>– Me diga uma coisa.</p><p>– Sim?</p><p>– A loirinha que estava comigo... É maga de uma guilda?</p><p>Brian parou pra pensar um pouco.</p><p>– Segundo a amiga que veio busca-la, as duas são aspirantes à magas da Fairy tail.</p><p>Levantou a sobrancelha.</p><p>– Aspirantes?</p><p>Brian o olhou.</p><p>– Claro. Na sua época era diferente. Hoje por decreto todo jovem que quer entrar numa Guilda de Magia deve estudar dois anos e se no exame ficar provada sua aptidão é efetivado como mago.</p><p>Franziu o rosto. Que coisa mais complicada. Quase não entendeu direito.</p><p>– Tá. Mas ela faz parte da Fairy Tail, não é?</p><p>Brian o olhou meio risonho, entendendo. Mas não se importou.</p><p>– De certo modo sim. Porque quer saber?</p><p>Se encostando de novo na parede, Natsu olhou para o lado.</p><p>– Por nada.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Quando chegaram a Fairy Hills Lucy soube que estava enrascada. Levy pousou o tapete bem em frente à varanda do dormitório e todas as janelas estavam claras, as luzes acesas. Se levantou gemendo de dor, enquanto a baixinha enrolava o tapete colocando em seguida debaixo do braço.</p><p>– Olha, não me culpe. Eu tive que chamar ela.</p><p>A garota a olhou atravessada com pena e Lucy temeu o pior.</p><p>– Lucy!</p><p>Deu pulo com o grito e olhou para a porta da frente. Uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos escarlates a encarava de olhos apertados. Estava vestida como sempre. Botas negras até os joelhos, saia pregueada azul e uma blusa cinzenta colava no corpo. Só o olhar sério assustava, mas piorava com a armadura que cobria seu torso e ombros.</p><p>– Erza.</p><p>Descendo os degraus da varanda, a garota se aproximou emitindo uma aura fulminante. Tremeu no lugar, esperando de verdade que Erza não lhe batesse.</p><p>– O que tinha na cabeça para se envolver numa luta? Magos de Yami Guilda (Guilda das Trevas) são terríveis e você nem começou os seus estudos.</p><p>– Eu sei, mas é que...</p><p>Erza apertou os olhos para ela. Encolheu os ombros.</p><p>– Mas nada. Você foi presa pelos soldados das Runas e levada para o castelo.</p><p>Nesse momento, Levy pestanejou.</p><p>– Hei, Lucy. Você não estava com alguém?</p><p>Erza olhou dela para Lucy e Levy insistiu.</p><p>– Se sabe. Um cara.</p><p>Lucy suspirou, sentindo um pouco daquela irritação.</p><p>– Não me fale desse babaca.</p><p>– De quem estão falando?</p><p>Observou as duas, logo iriam saber. Botou mais peso na outra perna. Seu tornozelo latejava demais.</p><p>– É um Dragon Slayer, muito irritante e convencido se querem saber.</p><p>Gemeu de dor ignorando o choque das outras. Erza tinha os olhos arregalados e Levy ofegava.</p><p>– Do que você tá falando? Esses magos não existem mais.</p><p>Lembrou dele lutando, seus punhos e pernas, o corpo inteiro pegando fogo. E também o desdém com o <em>“loirinha”.</em></p><p>– Ah existem sim. – encarou a baixinha – É o cara que estava no lacrima.</p><p>Levy arregalou os olhos ofegando mais forte e Erza reparou na sua expressão de dor, saindo do choque.</p><p>– O que você tem?</p><p>– Meu tornozelo.</p><p>A ruiva olhou para baixo e sibilou. Sem dizer nada, pegou seu braço esquerdo e passou sobre os ombros enquanto enrolava o outro abaixo em sua cintura. A sustentando. Foram mancando devagar, subindo os degraus e Lucy gemeu com mais dor. Ao entrar no hall, Erza a levou direto para sala, onde várias garotas estavam acordadas e esperando. Sentou-a devagar no sofá e rápido Levy se abaixou pegando uma almofada, pegando sua perna direita e colocando com cuidado em cima. Ela repuxou o lábio.</p><p>– Lucy... Isso aqui tá horrível.</p><p>Espiou de canto e ofegou de dor. O tornozelo estava inchado e arroxeava de um jeito, com manchas escuras e vermelhas.</p><p>– Então é verdade mesmo? Você foi presa?</p><p>Erza se virou para garota, Evergreen, que engoliu o desdém ante o olhar penetrante da Titânia.</p><p>– Quieta. Lucy passou por maus bocados e precisa descansar.</p><p>Uma outra garota, de cabelos ondulados castanhos se aproximou com uma mão na cintura.</p><p>– <em>“Descansar”?</em> Não foi você que disse que faria a novata entender o que é uma Maga da Fairy Tail?</p><p>Erza nem se envergonhou.</p><p>– Disse, mas mudei de ideia. Mirajane.</p><p>– Sim?</p><p>Uma jovem albina, linda de olhos azuis se levantou de um sofá. Era a maga mais gentil da guilda, Lucy gostava muito dela, mas não se iludia. A Lady Demônio era mais forte e terrível que muitos magos por aí, só rivalizava com Erza em termos de magia e luta.</p><p>– Pegue um pouco de gelo na cozinha e uns panos. Lucy torceu o tornozelo e inchou mais do que deveria.</p><p>– Claro, já volto.</p><p>Ela saiu correndo enquanto Erza foi até outro comodo. Bem para a pequena enfermaria. Levy enquanto isso a encarou ansiosa.</p><p>– Lucy, o que você disse é verdade?</p><p>Olhou para baixo e ofegou, se sentando mais direito no sofá.</p><p>– Foi.</p><p>– Mas como ele pode tá vivo?!</p><p>– De quem vocês estão falando?</p><p>Cana se sentou ao lado dela e as garotas se calaram esperando. Massageando de leve, a baixinha explicou.</p><p>– Lembram do lacrima que vimos hoje de manhã? Pois é, tinha um cara dentro dele.</p><p>Todas ofegaram e Lucy não pode evitar de sorrir. Evergreen estava meio engasgada de susto e descrente.</p><p>– Vocês estão inventando.</p><p>Levy olhou para massagem que fazia.</p><p>– Não estamos. Uns caras de uma Dark Guild estavam cortando o lacrima em pedaços pra roubar e então quando cortaram mais um pedaço, conseguimos ver que havia uma pessoa dentro dele.</p><p>Olhou sobre o ombro divertida.</p><p>– Pasmem. É um mago da Fairy Tail.</p><p>– Tem certeza?</p><p>Uma perguntou e Levy confirmou com cabeça.</p><p>– Lucy viu a marca no ombro dele.</p><p>Então olhou para ela esperando, junto com todas as garotas. A atenção curiosa delas a incomodou. Mas rolou os olhos continuando a historia.</p><p>– Enfim, enquanto quase me arrancavam os cabelos ele começou a se mexer.</p><p>Cana engoliu em seco.</p><p>– Tipo, se mexer, se <em>mexer</em> mesmo?</p><p>Olhou para ela, achando graça do seu nervosismo. Mas na hora tinha ficado arrepiada.</p><p>– É. Não sei como, mas parece que estava numa espécie de feitiço de sono. – pôs um dedo nos lábios – A lava do dragão deve ter coberto ele inteiro, mas como é um Dragon Slayer do Fogo ficou preso... Bem, ele acordou e arrebentou o lacrima explodindo.</p><p>As garotas encaravam de queixo caído, de olhos esbugalhados. Levy engoliu em seco.</p><p>– Foi o estrondo que deu pra ouvir lá embaixo na festa?</p><p>Olhou para ela.</p><p>– Também, mas os magos que tavam roubando o lacrima provocaram ele. – soltou um risinho lembrando – Natsu deu uma surra neles. Precisavam ter visto, era fogo em tudo quanto é golpe. Ele socou, deu uns chutes e depois agarrou dois dos caras que fugiam e os jogou pro alto!</p><p>Lucy tinha se sentado ereta no sofá e dava golpes no ar empolgada, imitando o jeito do Dragon Slayer lutar.</p><p>– O feitiço que ele jogou neles foi demais! Dois chicotes gigantes de labaredas e BOOM! Torrou os caras e... – encolheu os ombros – metade do salão.</p><p>Ficou uns segundos de silencio, depois as garotas começaram falar todas de uma vez, querendo saber mais então Erza entrou na sala as calando, nas suas mãos uns vidrinhos com óleos e comprimidos.</p><p>– Do que estavam falando?</p><p>Cana se virou de olhos ainda arregalados para a ruiva.</p><p>– Do Dragon Slayer. Acredita nisso, Erza? Um Matador de Dragões ainda vivo.</p><p>Bisca se virou para ela, o cabelo verde preso num rabo de cavalo.</p><p>– Ele é o cara que foi preso com a Lucy. Estava dentro daquele lacrima que vimos na reportagem de manhã.</p><p>A Titânia se virou para ela, segurando o choque.</p><p>– É verdade?</p><p>– Um hum. Acho que ele vai se apresentar na Guilda por esses dias, eu não sei. De qualquer modo foi Natsu que lutou com os magos das trevas. Não eu. Simplesmente tava no lugar errado, na hora errada.</p><p>A olhou encolhendo os ombros, de repente amuada. Não gostava de irritar e muito menos decepcionar Erza. A garota era como se fosse uma irmã mais velha pra ela.</p><p>– Hein Lucy</p><p>Se virou para Levy e se espantou. As mãos que massageavam seu tornozelo estavam tremendo, o rosto dela pálido.</p><p>– Levy, o que foi?</p><p>A baixinha engoliu em seco, ignorando sua pergunta.</p><p>- Você disse “Natsu”, não foi? É quem eu tou pensando ou ...</p><p>Lucy assumiu um risonho e sorriu torto.</p><p>- É isso mesmo.</p><p>Levy ofegou e Evergreen reviram os olhos, irritados.</p><p>- Pelo amor de Deus, de quem vocês estão falando?</p><p>Encarando uma maga de óculos. Seus cabelos soltos e castanhos cobrem-mais que uma micro camisola. Lucy se inclina para frente, dizendo com prazer.</p><p>- Faça o que foi preso comigo. É Natsu Dragneel, o Salamandra. - Então, parece que o Dragon Slayer do Fogo não conhece?</p><p>Ah, mina. Desculpe a demora, mas que ferver a água.</p><p>Mirajane parou no meio da sala e se afastou dos rostos associados às garotas, até a Titânia e virou para Lucy, que encarnou a Evergreen convencida.</p><p>- O que foi que eu perdi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Novo (velho) Membro - Parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um silêncio surdo e pesado ecoou na sala, até que Evergreen se recuperasse.</p><p>- Na ... Na ... Natsu ?! Você está dizendo que Salamandra está vivo ?!</p><p>Lucy quase riu do gaguejar dela.</p><p>- Isso.</p><p>A garota se entalou.</p><p>- É mentira!</p><p>Uma gritou e nesse instante Erza se virou para ela, a encarando. Muitas garotas saíram do choque e Mirajane que carrega uma bacia para um solte. O tinir do metal interrompe uma cacofonia.</p><p>Mira!</p><p>Cana se espantou e a albina se abaixou no chão, catando uma bacia e com os panos que trouxeram enxugando a água.</p><p>- Ai, me desculpa.</p><p>Então, pense na cabeça, com os olhos arregalados para Lucy, e fique irritada com as lentes de óculos.</p><p>- Não é mentira. O cara que estava comigo é o Natsu.</p><p>A garota suspirou, saindo do choque e passou a encarar a desdenhosa.</p><p>- "Natsu" .... Mal conhece ele e já fala assim com tanta intimidade?</p><p>Lucy abre os olhos, se irrita ainda mais e erza pelo modo como encarna as lentes de óculos, também estava perdendo a paciência. Se aproximou dela e de imediato a outra engoliu em seco.</p><p>- Já chega Evergreen. Se Lucy está dizendo que é esse, então porque é.</p><p>Um outro engoliu em seco de novo, nervoso. Mas teve uma petulância de levantar o nariz.</p><p>- Tudo bem, não vou discutir com uma novata.</p><p>Ela deu uma exibição de desprezo para Lucy que não estava com o tornozelo machucado, voaria nela. Esse pensamento a espantou. Nunca foi violento, mas ouviu aquela garota que chama de mentirosa ferveu seus nervos. Quando o Evergreen deu meia volta, indo pro quarto, varias garotas fez a mesma coisa e Lucy viu nos seus rostos a mesma descrição da “medusa” (Evergreen pode transformar em pedra quem olhar direto para os olhos). Ficou chateada. Poxa, porque ninguém acredita nela?</p><p>Como as únicas que ficaram foram Erza, Bisca, Cana ao seu lado no sofá e Levy sentada no chão, ainda massageando seu tornozelo. Olhou para Erza. A ruiva fuzilava ou corredor que levava para os usuários. Quase riu disso, se não fosse um latejante tardio e insuportável no tornozelo.</p><p>Deu uma olhada para ele e mordeu o lábio, arroxeado e inchado. Well done. Isso dá com que você usaria um desses.</p><p>Lucy.</p><p>Se virou pra direita e se espantou. Mirajane sentava no braço do sofá e olhava pensativa. Gosta disso. Sempre analisando o assunto antes de falar alguma coisa.</p><p>- Tem certeza de qual o nome de Dragon Slayer é "Natsu Dragneel"?</p><p>Suspirou, estava começando a ficar cansada do assunto.</p><p>Sim, porque?</p><p>Mirajane parece pro vazio, pensando.</p><p>- Segundo a história da culpa, na última batalha Natsu Dragneel e outro desaparecimento depois de realizar uma missão.</p><p>Erza se virou pra ela, cruzando os braços.</p><p>- verdade. Que missão era essa?</p><p>Levy de repente parece a cabeça, seus olhos são surpreendidos.</p><p>- Meu Deus, não acredito!</p><p>- O que foi?</p><p>Cana perguntou. Estava confuso e impaciente demais com o rumo da conversa. A baixinha olhava para Lucy de um jeito que incomodou. Era risonho e surpresa. A outra se remexeu no sofá.</p><p>- Por que tá me olhando assim?</p><p>Levy abriu o sorriso e estreitou o olhar.</p><p>- Ele ficou chocado, não ficou?</p><p>Com essa pergunta, lembre-se de querer quando você pode ver. Chocado foi pouco. O Dragon Slayer é encarado completamente associado e quando é chamado pelo nome sentiu seu rosto esquecido em segundos. Vendo isso, Levy riu e Cana se irritou.</p><p>- Por favor, será que dá pra explicar?</p><p>Ainda a encarando risonha, uma baixinha respondeu.</p><p>- Natsu Dragneel era um mago de infantaria. Ele sempre tentou missões com a unidade ou então sozinho. Só nos últimos dois anos antes da Guerra acabar, ele fez uma equipe com alguém.</p><p>Lucy diz que os olhos, sabendo o que é baixado, vão dizer. Levy ficou mais arriscado e ficou de lado para Cana, que encarnou a franzida, sem entender nada.</p><p>Lucy Heartfilia.</p><p>As quatro magas ofegaram de susto. Bisca chegou mais perto do sofá, passando por uma Titânia surpresa. Como sobrancelhas ruivas levantadas quase até a raiz do cabelo. Uma garota de cabelo verde não está mais ao lado de Levy, encarando Lucy que ficou mais vermelha ainda.</p><p>- Lucy essa não é ...</p><p>- Sim, é uma ancestral dela.</p><p>Levy soltou uma risada e Cana se inclinou no sofá.</p><p>- Puxa vida. - então escolheu para ela - Você não disse uma vez que era igual a sua tatataravó? O cara te confundiu, com certeza.</p><p>Todas elas olham, esperando que explicasse. Lucy ficou irritada e envergonhada. Não queria falar sobre isso. Era muito íntimo e nem sabia porque achava isso. Mirajane a cutucou de leve no ombro, chamando sua atenção. Ela olha de um jeito, implorando, como íris azuis brilhando.</p><p>- Vai, conta pra gente.</p><p>Suspirou de raiva e relanceou o olhar de outras pessoas. Todas com o mesmo olhar. Implorando. Até Erza estava assim, mesmo tentando disfarçar. Droga de tornozelo torcido.</p><p>- Tá, ok. Ele me confundiu e ela não é exatamente minha tatataravó. É minha tia tatataravó.</p><p>Cruzou os braços, bufando e olhando o vazio. Só disse aquilo pra ele deixar que as chaves com ela. Na verdade, sua ancestral tinha um irmão, Aidan. E foi pra ele que deixou como três chaves do zodíaco. Por ironia da genética, acabou nascendo igual a ela.</p><p>Levy começou a fazer cosquinhas no seu pé, fazendo um dar pulo e encará-la. Uma baixinha de cabelo azul a olhava desconfiada.</p><p>- Não foi só isso. - estreitou os olhos - Tá cortando a história Lucy.</p><p>Abriu os braços.</p><p>- Já contei tudo.</p><p>- Você está se escondendo.</p><p>Levantou o olhar. Erza estava vermelha que nem os seus cabelos. Isso é um espantou. De repente, Cana se endireitou no sofá estalando os dedos.</p><p>- Mira, não tinha uma pintura no porão? Aquela que a Oba-san escondeu.</p><p>A albina deu pulo no sofá, ficando de pé.</p><p>É o mesmo. Vou lá pegar.</p><p>A garota saiu correndo deixando-a mais confusa. Olhou para como garotas e elas sorriam travessas (exceto Erza). Ficou com mal-estar.</p><p>- Que pintura é essa?</p><p>Bisca piscou.</p><p>- Já vai ver.</p><p>Minutos depois Mirajane entrou na sala e captou por trás cautelosa. Nas suas mãos um tubo longo de metal. Depois que chegou ao meio da sala, virou-se para outras, sorrindo.</p><p>- Ela não viu. Bisca, me ajuda.</p><p>- Tá.</p><p>A garota se parece com Lucy de um jeito, que deixou mais nervosa. Sentada no sofá, assistiu como duas em pé diante dela. Mira tirou uma tampa de metal, que saiu em um estalo e inclinou o tubo para as mãos de Bisca. Um cilindro de tecido amarelado escorregou direto para as palmas das outras. Numa visualização, percebeu que era antigo. Muito antigo. Engolindo em seco. Imaginando finalmente o porque eles estão tão risonhas. Até Erza parecia ansiosa, mesmo não sorrindo, mas os olhos brilhavam.</p><p>Desenrolando com cuidado. Bisca com o lado direito e Mira com o esquerdo, elas olham para pintura e ofegaram, seus olhos brilhando iguais a de Erza. Cana deu um tapa no sofá.</p><p>- Parem de admirar e mostrar logo para Lucy.</p><p>Levantando os olhos para ela e sorrindo, como magas deram uma volta e morderam o lábio, esperando sua reação.</p><p>Nenhum instante que viu uma pintura, seus olhos foram gravados e um calor subiu no seu pescoço. Veja atentou pros detalhes e o calor aumentado. Respire fundo e engoliu em seco. Levy fez outras cosquinhas, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. A baixinha riu junto a Cana, que adora ou vermelhão que pegou seu rosto.</p><p>- então?</p><p>Ofegou.</p><p>- Agora entendo porque a Oba-san se escondeu de vocês.</p><p>Cana revira os olhos, diverte e Mira parece pra pintura. Ela tinha um quê sonhador, romântico. Foi o que você tirou do seu espanto afogueado. Olhou pra Erza e também olha desse jeito na tela. As duas magas mais fortes da culpa se encararam e Lucy viu uma coisa que deixou mais surpresa. Um pequeno e tímido sorriso na Titânia.</p><p>- Quando mesmo a Oba-san contou pra gente?</p><p>Mira suspirou e exibida a pintura.</p><p>- Acho que há alguns anos.</p><p>- Você que está falando?</p><p>Agora mal olhava pra pintura, tamanho constrangimento. Levy deu um leve aperto no seu pé e encarou uma baixinha. Os olhos dela eram tristes e sonhadores ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>- Era uma festa da guilda. No dia em que eles voltaram de uma missão de resgate. O filho do rei foi sequestrado e foi escondido por Mavis. Pra resgatar o príncipe.</p><p>Piscou surpresa, menos afogueada. Então Mira continuou uma história.</p><p>- Claro que Mavis não gostou. Afinal de contas, eles tinham invadido ou coberto pelo Destro. O dragão de pedra. Dizem que gosta de sequestrar humanos e devorava. Então, esses dois nem pensaram. Fugiram da cidade e foram salvos o príncipe.</p><p>Erza se virou para ela. Faz uma expressão, como se segurasse um nó na garganta.</p><p>- Esse resgate que quase deu errado foi o motivo de sua ancestral entrar na 5ª unidade de Infantaria, Lucy. A festa que fez para eles quando trouxeram o príncipe são salvos, foi para comemorar a entrada dela.</p><p>Com outros olhos encarou uma tela de novo. Sentados num sofá. Um cara de cabelos rosados e repicados e uma garota loira olhavam para frente com um motivo de presunçoso. Uma garota com cabelo preso em duas partes estava sentada entre as pernas do cara. Ela apoia um braço no joelho da perna dobrada, levantada, nos dedos um anel de metal com chaves douradas. Ele estava com uma mão enluvada sem dedos apoiados na barriga dela, seu outro punho levantado e pegando fogo. Agora entendi porque estavam vestidos assim. Ela usa um vestido curtinho e colado, com meias até metade das coxas e sem camisa, apenas com um cachecol envolta de pescoço e calça folgada com rasgos.</p><p>- Mal deixaram eles se trocarem, não foi?</p><p>Como garotas riram. E Bisca piscou pra ela.</p><p>- A gente acha que sim. - então a encarou mais fundo, ansiosa - Reparou? No jeito deles, Lucy?</p><p>Todas agora são exibidas com expectativa e novamente, ao olhar bem para pintura, esse calor de construção foi recuperado novamente, junto com o espaço.</p><p>- P..pa..parecem ..</p><p>- Exatamente. Parecem namorados.</p><p>Cana disse de uma vez e engoliu em seco. Natsu e sua ancestral retratada desse jeito com tanto realismo pareciam mesmo um casal!</p><p>Mira Pintada para Pintura.</p><p>- A gente sempre perguntou o que foi que aconteceu com eles. E quando você chegou aqui soube ou o que houve com ela.</p><p>- Mas agora uma coisa interessante aconteceu.</p><p>Se virou para Cana, ou tom malicioso reduz seu rubor.</p><p>- O Salamander está vivo. - então ficou risonha - Você deve ter pregado um bruto de um susto nele, Lucy!</p><p>Ofegou agoniada e envergonhada. Construa além da conta pelos olhares risonhos, sonhadores e românticos das garotas. Erza pelo menos menos tentava disfarçar. Mas não foi o bastante. Bateu como mãos no sofá, tão vermelha quanto os cabelos da amiga.</p><p>- Já chega! Querem parar com isso ?!</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////</p><p>A guilda realmente tinha mudado. Tanto em tamanho quanto em aparência.</p><p>Natsu tinha jogado o pescoço para trás quando desceu da carruagem, seu queixo caído. Parecendo um pequeno castelo de pedra, o prédio da Fairy Tail nem parece com uma casa de três andares que estava acostumado. Foi um choque. Simplesmente um choque. Mas não tanto quanto Mestre da guilda. Arcadios e Brian acordaram o velho batendo na aldrava de grandes portões. E depois de longos minutos, Makarov Dreyar apareceu. Sonolento, pijama branco e listrado.</p><p>Quando viu o novo Mestre, exibiu uma sobrancelha e impressão. Nem soube como conseguiu sentir isso. Apesar de ser baixinho, o velho emanava é uma energia assustadora. Piscou enquanto cruzava o grande salão do bar. Com mesas cumpridas e bancos espalhados e corredores laterais. No chão um tapete vermelho. Se você distraiu um pouco com o tamanho do lugar e olhou acima, viu que tinha outro andar. Lado a lado balaustradas de pedra apenas alternadas pelos pilares de madeiras.</p><p>Isso trouxe um pouco de sossego. Nessa parte, ao menos era igual. No entanto, voltou a olhar para Mestre e aquele assombro ou levou. Nunca ficou perto de um antes, mas não tinha duvidas. O novo mestre da Fairy Tail era um Mago Santo.</p><p>- E então? O que o chefe da guarda do príncipe e o seu soldado fazem aqui?</p><p>Relanceou os olhos para ele e Natsu engoliu em seco.</p><p>- Ainda por cima com esse garoto?</p><p>Garoto ... Piscou surpreso. Achou que o chamaria de moleque. Arcadios se aproximou do balcão onde o Mestre se enviou e assumiu um rígido, polido. Quase revirou os olhos.</p><p>- Pode parecer estranho Mestre Makarov, mas esse rapaz é membro da sua culpa.</p><p>O velho ou o olho de olhos abertos, agora realmente desconfiado. Natsu ficou mais nervoso.</p><p>- Me deixe ver sua marca, menino.</p><p>Não disse nada. Apenas se aproxime um pouco e vire do lado, mostrando o ombro direito para ele. O velho analisou por um minuto e pegou um cachimbo, aceitando.</p><p>- Tudo bem, é verdadeira. Mas não me lembro de você. Desde quando faz parte da guilda?</p><p>Nesse instante, foi que reparou suas roupas e criou como sobrancelhas, uma testa enrugada se esticando.</p><p>- Por Deus, moleque! O que aconteceu com você?</p><p>Suspirou, tava demorando. Mas não ficou com raiva. O senhor realmente parecia preocupado e dando o apoio, parecia para o lado.</p><p>- Lutei com um dragão. A lava dele que fez esse estrago nas minhas roupas.</p><p>Arregalou os olhos, se entalando. Encarou o velho e viu que o cachimbo estava no meio do caminho da boca. Ai, droga!</p><p>- Como foi que disse?</p><p>Ah ...</p><p>Arcadios tomou uma explicação. O que deixou Natsu agradecido.</p><p>- Isso mesmo que ouviu, Mestre. Esse rapaz é Natsu Dragneel. Se bem me lembro, um dos magos da sua culpa que desapareceu na guerra.</p><p>Dessa vez, o cachimbo caiu. O barulho ecoando no bar vazio. O nervoso que sentiu com essa reação do Mestre. Makarov Drejar tinha os olhos pregados no rosto e aumentava cada minuto que passava. Isso ficou desconfortável.</p><p>Depois de alguns longos minutos de silêncio. Arcadios colocaram um maço de dinheiro no balcão, quebrando a atenção chocada do Mestre e o desconforto dele. Os dois olharam para o maço (era muito dinheiro) e seguiram para o chefe da guarda. O rosto quadrado impassível. Natsu se perguntou se homem alguma vez sorriu na vida.</p><p>- É uma recompensa pela captura de cinco magos das trevas. O pedido foi enviado para Guilda, certo?</p><p>Makarov se recuperou.</p><p>- Sim, mas ainda nenhum mago aceitou.</p><p>Brian nesse instante deu um passo à frente, entrando pela primeira vez na conversa.</p><p>- Não é preciso. Um dos seus já fez o serviço.</p><p>No mesmo instante, Natsu deu um pequeno sorriso. Nervoso. Isso realmente não estava dando certo. Aparecer desse jeito e continuar a vida como se tivessem pulado quatrocentos anos! Caramba. Como queria que Lucy estivesse aqui. Então, de repente, aquela pessoa que virou e virou o rosto, encarando uma parede sem ver. Não. Ela não estava aqui. E nunca mais poderia. Engoliu em seco, sentindo aquela agonia.</p><p>Certo. Tudo bem. Mas alguma coisa?</p><p>Ouviu o Mestre dizer. Estavam conversando como se ele não estivesse ali. Não fiz mal. Simplesmente foi até um pilar que fica perto do balcão e se encontra nele, de braços cruzados esperando.</p><p>- O rapaz não tem lugar onde ficar. Será que não é como hospedar-lo por aqui?</p><p>Claro. - o velho deu baforada, piscou espantado. Como pegou o cachimbo? - Temos o dormitório para os rapazes. Ele pode ficar lá.</p><p>Dormitório ... Realmente as coisas mudaram. Antes apenas como garotas tinham um lugar para ficar e apenas algumas se hospedavam. Os quartos eram pagos, mas o que ouvia. Não era mais assim. Arcadios ao ouvir aquilo que você concordou e deu meia volta, seguido de perto do seu braço direito. Quando um som da armadura sumiu, junto com o bater das portas se fechar. Natsu encarou o Mestre que deu outra tragada sem cachimbo e se virou para ele. O choque desaparecido e sem aquela preocupação. Uma expressão séria dele ou relaxou.</p><p>- Passou por um pedaço ruim, não foi garoto?</p><p>Suspirou.</p><p>- Foi.</p><p>- Eu sei quem é você. Lamento muito mesmo pela sua amiga.</p><p>Se entalou, arregalando os olhos.</p><p>- C..c.como?</p><p>O Mestre criou uma sobrancelha.</p><p>– Como eu sei? Simples, uma parenta dela apareceu aqui – parou pra pensar – faz um mês acho. É igualzinha a maga de espíritos estelares que tínhamos antes.</p><p>Ouvindo isso, franziu a testa.</p><p>– Tinham?</p><p>O olhando de lado, Makarov continuou.</p><p>– Exatamente. Eles são magos raros agora. Quase ninguém pratica essa magia. E se pratica não entram aos montes numa guilda. Se não me engano acho que tem uma maga na Blue Pegasus...</p><p>Parou pra fumar no cachimbo. A conversa tinha chamado sua atenção. Se apoiando melhor no pilar, Natsu esticou o assunto.</p><p>– Porque ninguém quer praticar essa magia das estrelas?</p><p>O encarando de lado novamente, Makarov soltou uma nuvem de fumaça.</p><p>– Acho que você sabe.</p><p>– Ah.</p><p>É mesmo. Como tinha esquecido? Lucy sempre reclamava do ponto fraco desse tipo de magia. O próprio corpo. Como invocadora, não tem necessidade de treinar o físico para as batalhas, até porque sua magia flui para um objeto, as chaves, não para partes do corpo. Ela até tentou treinar com ele, mas nunca dava certo. O ponto forte dela era que nunca se deixa apanhar. Sempre precavida e derrotava o inimigo antes mesmo dele perceber.</p><p>– Sua amiga era uma excelente maga das estrelas. A melhor que já houve. Espero realmente que a descendente seja como tal.</p><p>O comentário o tirou do devaneio. A loirinha... Lembrou de imediato duas coisas.</p><p>1º - A raiva</p><p>2º (apertou os olhos, incomodado) – O cheiro.</p><p>Gardênia.</p><p>Por que esse aroma rodava e rodava na sua cabeça? Parecia tão fraco vindo dela que só notou quando chorou no seu ombro, enquanto um confundia com sua ancestral. Gardênia .... Droga! Porque não esquecia esse cheiro ?! Nunca gostou dessa flor. Tinha um monte onde morava com seu pai ainda criança e o aroma ou lembrando de coisas que não queria. Da época que foi feliz. No entanto, lembre-se de novo do cheiro. E da garota brava.</p><p>Olhou para o mestre. Ele observa o salão pensativo, com muito cuidado. Humpf. Dando-o tempo pra pensar.</p><p>Ah ... Mestre?</p><p>Sim?</p><p>Parou um pouco, se decidir. Valia mesmo a pena? Então, lembrou outra coisa, quando passou mal no corredor e ela ... Cuidou dele. Encarou o Mestre de novo.</p><p>- Esses magos aspirantes ...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>